


[The Superjizz Collection] - The Lost Elves

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Felching, Futanari, Humiliation, Incest, Lolicon, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rimming, Shotacon, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, Yaoi, cum swapping, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Originally released by Superjizz in 2002, "The Lost Elves" is the story of a royal family of high elves who are taken prisoner and subjected to harsh treatment by a fearsome futanari Amazon tribe and their sadistic, well-hung warmistress.*** I am not the author of this story. I am reposting it with the explicit, written permission of the author. ***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist's note - Here is Superjizz's original disclaimer from 2002. An email address, presumably no longer functional, has been removed:
> 
> WARNING: This story is not for children, angry feminists, lawyers, or the perpetually outraged. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. The Lost Elves 2A contains: lesbian sex, lactation, NC, humiliation, elves, anal sex, she-males, golden showers, and incest. Special thanks to Bastard and High-Heeled Jill for their ideas and input and a wink to Frost Elf, a really sweet and nasty girl. Many thanks to everyone for putting up with my chronic lateness, it's been a while! Contact the author at [removed]

Loria walked along the path through the enchanted forest. The wind tossed her long blonde ponytail as she admired the beauty of the hidden elven glade. She wore only a white cotton skirt and leather sandals, preferring not to wear any top at all. She was barely five feet tall and petite, like all wood elves. Her soft smooth skin was pale white, as was that of most wood elves, and her body greatly resembled that of a young human girl of between 9 to 10 years of age. Even though she was much older than she looked, Loria still had the naïve innocence of a girl much younger, which seemed to be the case with all wood elves.

Loria came to the little stream that flowed through the forest and danced across the stepping stones to reach the other side when her skirt snagged on a thorn bush and was torn off with a loud "RRRIP!" The elf girl flailed wildly but lost her balance and fell into the stream with a loud splash. A couple of squirrels chittered with laughter and an owl in a nearby tree rolled his big yellow eyes in embarrassment. A little pixie fluttered next to the thorn bush and grabbed the girl's skirt from the branch. Delicate chimes could be heard as sparkling dust motes encircled him while he used his magic. Then the little pixie flew away with his "prize" as the elf girl lay sprawled in the shallow water.

The waifish young elf girl smiled at the woodland creatures and chuckled at her own predicament. She knew how pixies and sprites loved to play pranks on the unwary and now she was without her skirt. As she got up and stepped out of the stream she looked at her smooth glistening wet pussy mound. Like all wood elves, she had no pubic hair at all and her pussy had big puffy outer lips with no visible inner lips at all. She rubbed her little well-rounded butt and was glad there was no bruise. She wrung the water from her ponytail and ran her hands across her chest. She had no breasts at all and her flat chest made her look even more like a pre-pubescent human girl. Her pointed ears were the only indication of her true race.

As Loria walked through the magic forest the sun and warm breeze soon dried off her body and she came out into an open clearing. That was when she first realized that something was wrong. Very wrong.

The sounds of battle could be heard and the screams of elven warriors filled the air. Loria broke into a run and headed straight for her village. As she ran towards her home she could hear goblin voices yelling all sorts of hideous threats, ogre voices yelling awful insults, and troll voices roaring all manner of gibberish.

"This can't be happening," Loria whispered. "The elven forest is protected by a powerful spell which prevents it from being discovered by others."

As Loria reached her village it was clear that most of the males were absent...they were in battle with the ogres, goblins, and trolls nearby. There was a large ring of elven women, all standing hand in hand. The young elven boys and girls were all in the middle of the ring and a large glittering gemstone hovered above the head of an elven wizard standing directly in the center of the circle. Loria soon saw her mother, Sylvia, standing in the ring and Loria's brothers were inside the circle with the other elven youths.

"Mother, thank the wood spirits you are alive! What happened here?" Loria exclaimed, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat.

"Oh, Loria! I want to hug you but I cannot break the circle! I was so worried about you! An evil sorcerer has invaded our forest and broken the spell of warding. He has led his army of monsters into our sacred forests and defiled our temples. Our brave elven army is trying to stop him but he's too powerful. Telemiel, the Mage of the Mountains has come down from his isolated tower to help us. He is preparing a spell now to teleport us to another magical elven forest where we will all be safe. I have already told you what happens when female elves get captured by other races and creatures. Fortunately all of the women and girls did not get taken by the evil sorcerers' army and soon we will be safe. Then Telemiel will return and teleport the men to safety afterwards. The spell requires great power so I cannot leave the ring. Please get in the circle, Loria. Get in NOW!"

Loria wasted little time in darting into the circle and she was not surprised to see that the other elven youths inside the circle were as naked as she was. The older elven women in the circle were nude as well, since that is one of the requirements of elven magic. The older elven females were easy to distinguish because of their large breasts, more curvaceous bodies, and greater height. The elven wizard was the only one in the group wearing clothing. He was an imposing figure dressed in his flowing green satin robe, blue sash, and golden necklace. His focus was only on his spell and he recited his incantation in a loud and confident voice.

The elves in the circle began to glow a faint greenish hue and the floating gemstone flickered with magical lights. The wizard was nearly finished with his intricate spell and soon the elven women and children would be safe from the horror that would befall them if they remained here.

Suddenly there was the familiar hum of a bowstring being released and the loud "THOCK!" of an arrow hitting its target. There was a keening wail of pain and anguish as the wizard reeled backwards with half an arrow sticking out of his chest. "THOCK! THOCK! THOCK!" Three more arrows riddled the wizard's body and his eyes glazed over as he fell lifeless to the ground, five feet behind the boundary of the circle of enchantment.

"NOOOO!" Sylvia cried out, filled with horror at what had just happened. The other elven women were similarly panic-stricken. The circle was broken as the elven women rushed to the younger elves in the middle. The gem still hovered in the air but wobbled and magical sparks began to shoot out of it.

From the dark shadows of the forest emerged the goblins with their shortbows. They slowly advanced towards their prize. From further back, the shapes of the ogres and trolls could be seen marching forward through the underbrush with inexorable sureness.

Loria screamed in terror as the goblins threw down their bows and arrows and began running towards her and the other elves. Every elven female knows what is in store for them if they are ever captured by humans, orcs, reptile men, centaurs, or any of the other denizens of the enchanted realm. Now those fears were being realized as the reality of what was going to happen began to sink in.

The elven women and children were almost hysterical with panic when the large spinning gem sputtered and flashed brightly. The elves began glowing even brighter with magical energy and suddenly, right as the goblins were within an arms reach of the elves the gem flickered wildly and threw off a shower of magical sparks. The goblins jumped back in surprise just as the gemstone suddenly shattered. Three miles of forest was instantly destroyed as the wizard's enchanted gem triggered a catastrophic magical explosion. Every goblin, ogre, and troll in the area was killed and even the evil sorcerer was now nothing but ash. There was now no trace of the elves ever having lived in the region at all.

All Loria could remember of the last few seconds was a blinding white light and a deafening explosion followed by a dull roar. She felt dizzy and for several moments thought that she was dead and in some sort of spirit world. However, as her vision and hearing slowly returned she saw that the other elves were here also and there was no sign of any goblins, ogres, or trolls. She looked around at her surroundings and found them to be rather strange. Instead of a forest, she was now in a lush jungle and the sounds of jungle life were all around her. She was also aware of the change in climate, as it was much hotter here than her forest home. She seemed to be perspiring all the time in the sweltering tropical heat.

"Where are we?" Loria asked, quizzically looking around at the jungle foliage.

"I don't know. It seems like poor Telemiel's spell might have actually worked in a way. We were teleported away from the evil army of goblins but this sure isn't our destination." Sylvia remarked, hugging her daughter to her ample bosom.

"Perhaps I can help." One of the elven women said.

"What do you mean, Katreena?" Sylvia asked. "Nearly all of our magic went into Telemiel's spell. I still feel drained."

"Well, I have a Lorestone here in my necklace. I can only use it once but if this isn't a good time to use it I don't know what is." The brunette elven woman named Katreena replied. She removed her necklace, recited a few magical elven words and suddenly the necklace glowed and then vanished into glittering dust. Katreena closed her eyes and concentrated on the knowledge spell released by her Lorestone and for several moments she was in a sort of trance.

Abruptly Katreena's eyes opened wide and she let out an audible gasp. Her fearful expression made the other women nervous and the younger elves were gripped with fear. Whatever Katreena had learned, it obviously wasn't good news.

"Oh...Oh Gods...No! Oh...please no!" Katreena stammered, her face gone pale and her lips quivering.

"What? What's the matter?" Asked another elven woman. She had long jet-black hair and deep green eyes.

"We...We're in...Oh Gods! We're in Gorgathia! This is the Jungle of Darkness!" Katreena choked, trembling with fear.

"Gorgathia? By the gods, you must be mistaken, Katreena! Gorgathia is the continent claimed by the most powerful and evil nations and creatures in the world! Demons, dragons, giants, orcs, reptile men, and worse!" Exclaimed the raven haired elven woman.

"Oh my gods! Minotaurs thrive in Gorgathia by the hundreds! Centaurs, too! They are the most virile and potent monsters in the world! I've heard that once a minotaur or centaur breeds a female of any race it results in a pregnancy every time! The unbelievable pain of the rape is nothing compared to the horror of giving birth to one of these evil creatures." One of the other blonde elven women fearfully responded.

"We've got to get out of here! The Jungle of Darkness belongs to two warring empires, the Amazons and the Swakongos, and they both hunt elves!" replied a different blonde-haired elven woman, visibly afraid.

"Where can we go? Gorgathia is overrun with evil beasts and aggressive warlike races that will surely find us and rape us! We are half a world away from Ilyria, our homeland!" A panicked auburn-haired elven woman added.

Sylvia bit her lip in nervous trepidation as fear began to work on her even more. She looked at the group of 56 elven women and the 52 young girls and 34 young boys. She had heard of the horrors of this savage land and all hopes of escape were completely out of the question and she knew it. Gorgathia was by far the worst place an elf could ever possibly be...and now every woman and child from her safe forest sanctuary was here!

"What are we going to do?" Asked one of the blonde elven women.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Another elven woman implored. "The young ones must not suffer the fate that this evil land will inflict upon them! They are innocent and stand no chance against the monsters of this realm!"

Sylvia barely stifled her sobs as she realized what probably lay in store for them all, including her young daughter, Loria, and three young sons, Keolas, Idriel, and Eromis. Still, she tried to put on a brave front since the young elven boys and girls were watching and they were frightened enough already.

"Well, first we have to find shelter and some food and water. I believe we might be able to escape from Gorgathia if we can just find a safe place to rest and gather our wits." Sylvia remarked, with false confidence.

"I agree. Since we no longer have a ruler, I propose we make Sylvia our queen. We will need someone to follow who is wise and just, and since Sylvia is related to our former King, I say she has the best claim to the throne." Another raven-tressed elven woman replied.

Sylvia was up for anything that would take their minds off of their terrible predicament and likely fates. "I accept your offer. From now on, I shall be Queen Sylvia of the wood elves. My daughter, Loria will be Princess Loria and my three sons will be princes all. I now give my first royal decree, and it is for everyone to seek out some food, water, and some shelter. We must thrive in this evil land long enough for other wood elves to find us." Sylvia knew this was a vain hope, indeed, because no wood elven contact was ever successful with this terrible realm. The only elves that lived here were the dark-skinned, raven-haired dark elves and they were as great a danger as any of the worst monsters in this horrible land.

For most of the rest of the day, the wood elves searched for food and shelter. They were completely lost in this strange jungle and were wary of the creatures here, who all seemed to have some sort of evil taint. One of the elven women found a grove of trees that bore a strange but edible fruit. The fruit had a tangy taste but it was safe to eat, and so the elves all ate their fill. They found a stream about two hours later in the day and by dusk they located a large cave. The elves had no trouble seeing in the cave with their night vision and settled in for a night of sleep. They were all so fatigued from their traumatic experience that they soon all fell fast asleep. Sylvia posted a few elven women as guards at the mouth of the cave and then drifted off to a much-needed slumber herself.

The next day the elves began to cautiously explore their new surroundings. By afternoon they had located a strange stone pillar. It was inscribed in some strange language and there were pictures of nude women on it in several places.

"What do you think it means, mother?" Asked Loria.

"I don't know" Queen Sylvia replied. "These markings look like some sort of language, human by the looks of it."

"It looks like some sort of marker to me." Eromis said. The young elf boy looked around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Eromis?" Idriel, his younger brother asked. Both elven boys stood there in surprise. Their dicks were erect from being around all of the elven women and girls. The elven women understood and if they were not trapped in Gorgathia they might have initiated the young elven lads into adulthood.

"I thought I heard something. It sounded like a voice but now it's gone. Maybe it was just the wind or my imagination." Eromis said.

"Well, I think we should get out of here. This stone monument was put here by someone and I'd guess we wouldn't want to meet them." Queen Sylvia remarked.

"Too late elf bitch! You already have!" Yelled a coarse female voice from the jungle.

The elves spun around in surprise and suddenly saw an army of at least 100 amazons emerge in formation from the jungle behind them. The amazon women were all 8 feet tall and incredibly muscular. They all wore full bronze helmets with a red plumed crest and bronze greaves and vambraces (shin guards and forearm guards). High-laced sandals were worn on their feet and their massive breasts were bare and pierced by a silver ring in each nipple. They each had a navel ring as well, which looked to be made of silver or gold. The dozen officers wore small g-strings made of the same thin white stretchy material and the outlines of their pussies were clearly visible. The rest of the amazons were she-males and had huge smooth penises that hung down to their knees. Every amazon had a smooth hairless pubic region. All of the amazons were equipped with bronze spears and heavy round bronze shields with a symbol upon them. Almost every amazon in the group had long black hair, some straight, some curly, some in a long ponytail, some braided into many small ropes. They were all deeply tanned and dark complected.

"Who are you?" Queen Sylvia asked, fear starting to show in her voice.

"We are warriors in the army of Tyrant Queen Saedra of Spartos, you little elf bitch! I am War-mistress Syrilika and you are now my prisoners!" Syrilika boomed. "Amazons...Take them!"

Queen Sylvia panicked. Perhaps if they all split up and ran in different directions maybe some of them could escape! "Run! Everyone...scatter! Run! RUN!" Sylvia shouted.

The agile and nimble elves darted through the forest like lightning and indeed the jungle did hinder the amazons enough to allow many elven women and girls to escape but the boys all stuck together and tried to protect the women and girls who could not make it, which resulted in disaster. The amazons were skilled in many types of combat and had taken out special nets from their packs and used them to capture the remaining elves. All in all, only 4 elven women and 4 elven girls were caught, but unfortunately all 34 of the elven boys were captured. Queen Sylvia and Princess Loria were among those captured, as were Sylvia's three sons, of course.

As Queen Sylvia was knocked to the ground, entangled in the thick net, she heard an amazon blow a horn in a specific way. She also overheard the war-mistress talking with one of her subordinates only a few feet away.

"The goddess has smiled upon us today, my war-mistress. We set out to make war on the Swakongo tribes and look what falls into our laps? Tight elven pussy and ass! I never expected to see any elven cunts in Gorgathia, and especially not the in the Jungle of Darkness." Said a big amazon woman with a massive penis that was even larger than the rest (it was at least 14 inches long and very wide around).

"Indeed, she has, Aethra." War-mistress Syrilika replied. "Queen Saedra will be greatly pleased, and I'm sure we will be rewarded well. I wish we could have captured more of the women..."

"Well, the cavalry has been called. Perhaps we can hunt them down in the forest." Aethra said.

"No, no...a bird in the hand is better than one in the bush. I'd rather take back our little elves and enjoy them in Spartos, wouldn't you?" The war-mistress grinned evilly.

"Yes, I get your point." Aethra replied. "That would be much more fun than going on a damn wild goose chase through the jungle and perhaps winding up in the middle of a Swakongo ambush. Perhaps we can send out some patrols to find the other elves later."

"I wouldn't count on that," Syrilika smiled wickedly. "I have a hunch that all of the warhorses and war-dogs are going to be put to another use once we get these elves back to Spartos."

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes, You are probably right!" Aethra laughed. "Well, perhaps you might not begrudge your loyal hoplites, myself included, a go at one of those legendary tight elven cunts right here and now before the march home?"

"You know the rules, Aethra." Syrilika warned. "Queen Saedra enforces tight discipline and even I have felt her whip across my ass and tits more times than I'd care to."

"Begging your pardon, my war-mistress, but you might end up with a bigger problem if you command all of these horny amazons to take all these elves back to Spartos, but not allow them to have sex with them. The discipline of a Sparton amazon is great but everything has a limit. You tell them not to touch the elves and you may wind up facing a mutiny."

Syrilika paused, thinking. "All right, you speak wisely, warrior Aethra, as always. I am not so inflexible that I cannot bend the law every so often and it's not very often that we are fortunate enough to capture some elves. I'll tell you what, the women must not be raped until we arrive in Spartos, but choose one of the elven boys and we shall all rape him until dawn."

"Very well, my war-mistress," Aethra said. "They are all so good-looking it will be difficult to choose. Just look at all those tight sexy little buns and they have the cutest little dicks! If they were not elves I'd swear they look just like 8 to 10 year old human boys."

Aethra hefted her big heavy tit and gave it a squeeze as she slid her other hand down her muscular belly to her big thick long cock. She slowly pumped her throbbing dick as she looked over all the male elves. The elves had now been taken out of the nets and tied securely with rope, so they were all perfectly visible as she walked by.

"Hmmm...they are all so attractive. I think I'll just pick...THAT one." Aethra said, pointing directly at Idriel.

Queen Sylvia's heart skipped a beat. She could be silent no longer. "NO! He is my son! His name is Idriel! You cannot do this to him! Take me, instead!"

"And just who are you, slut?" Aethra exclaimed, arching her eyebrow and giving the queen a stern look.

"I'm Queen Sylvia! I'm the Queen of the elves! Please release my son! Please! I beg of you!" Sylvia pleaded.

"Oh-ho! So we have not only captured elves, but we have captured their queen as well? This just gets better and better!" Aethra smirked.

"Mother, NO!" Loria yelled, fearful of what the amazons might do.

"And this sexy little elf girl is your daughter, is she? Well, it looks like we will have quite a show once we get back to Spartos!" Aethra loudly retorted. The other amazons, who had by now gathered around, laughed and yelled obscene suggestions.

"Any other members of the wood elf royalty in attendance here? Speak, bitch, or I'll stretch your daughter out and use her for target practice!" Aethra growled at Sylvia. It was a bluff, to be sure, since only a fool would slay a sexy elf girl, but the threat worked.

"I...I also have...two other sons...Keolas and Eromis." Sylvia stammered, looking fearfully at Aethra's huge cock which was inches from her face.

Aethra looked in surprise at War-mistress Syrilika and gave a whistle of bemused approval. "It sounds like a regular royal family visit!"

"So tell me, 'Queen of the elves,' have you ever had anything other than little elf dicks up that tight pussy of yours?" War-mistress Syrilika asked.

"N-no! Never!" Queen Sylvia responded.

"Well we're amazons and we don't need men because half of our women have got dicks, as I'm sure you've noticed..." Syrilika said and there was a good bit of laughter from the amazons as the she-males grabbed their penises and wagged their huge erections, "...and that is because of the power of our goddess, Marsa. You know how we pay tribute to Marsa, you elven bitch? We capture and RAPE every other culture that we come into contact with, that's how. And you know what race is the most sought after? Elves! And most specifically wood elves! You know why? Because of their particular magical abilities. Wood elves are at least ten times more sensitive to touch and sensation than we humans, or any race, for that matter. Wood elves are very petite and they have very small, smooth, hairless, extremely tight pussies! Wood elves must endure intense pain in order to accommodate even the smallest of cocks, which is just fine if you live in isolation in your protected little forest with little male elves all around, but it's quite another matter when you step out into the rest of the world."

Syrilika continued, "Wood elves also have the tightest asses and throats and females of your kind are highly sought after by every species I know of. All males and she-males seek to experience the squeezing penetration of a little elf girl's throat, pussy, or ass no matter the pain that their large erection would certainly be causing the elf girl. Wood elves also have the unexplainable magical ability to heal themselves from any possible damage to their throats, pussies, and asses from the larger cocks that they are forced to endure, and they can also heal quickly from other forms of damage as well. Once, when I was a young girl, I saw an elf girl get whipped within an inch of her life and a few hours later there was not a mark on her."

Smiling wickedly, Syrilika added, "Wood elves also have the magical ability to take even monstrous sized cocks that really shouldn't be able to fit inside them...but somehow, though very painfully for the elf girls, they do. I heard a story that long ago this magical attribute that allows them to accommodate massive cocks, and heal after sex, was somehow bred into all wood elves and now here all of you are...in the realm of Gorgathia, your worst nightmare come true!"

"I think the best thing about wood elves is the child-like appearance of their bodies and features. I mean, look at the flat chests on all of the girls, they have virtually no breasts. Look at those sweet innocent faces and slender bodies. They look like they can't possibly be more than 9 to 12 years old. It's hard to believe they are probably twice that, since they sure don't act any older." Said one of the amazon officers, tugging her g-string between the cleft of her wet pussy.

"I like the older ones, myself. Look at the tit-meat on those sluts! I'd love to get my hands on those big melons and find out if it's true that every elf woman lactates prodigiously and continually after her first pregnancy." Replied another amazon officer staring at one of the elf women.

"Well, we'll find out when we get these little elves back to Spartos. For now, though, I think this elf boy here is going to be just perfect." Aethra said. We'll make his mother and sister, and all the other elves watch as we rape him."

"Yes, that's even more exciting." One of the other amazon she-males exclaimed. "How does that sound, 'queenie?' You going to get exited watching us suck off your little boy and then gang rape him? We're all going to fuck him up that tight ass of his, one after another, and you're going to watch it happen. You're going to hear your precious little son scream again and again in pain and anguish until he can't scream anymore. He's going to be our personal boy-whore and we're going to make him swallow so much cum that his belly will be swollen to the maximum!"

"Nooo! Please! No!" Loria cried, her eyes filling with salty tears. "He's my brother! Don't do this to him! Please!"

"Oh, we'll get around to you soon enough, you tight little cunt!" One of the amazons in the crowd exclaimed. There was a lot of coarse laughter from all of the amazons as they stroked and pumped their huge cocks.

"Hey, let's not ignore her royal highness too much!" One of the other amazons added. She walked up to Queen Sylvia and began stroking the elven woman's pussy mound, making it wet and slick. Another amazon approached Loria and proceeded to masturbate her as well.

Aethra looked evilly at Sylvia and smirked. "Yeah, bitch. You're going to climax over and over watching us rape your little son. Your sweet little daughter is going to be screaming in orgasm right along with you. There's nothing you can do about it either, whore. What do you think about that, you CUNT?"

Sylvia's protests were muffled when the amazons passionately kissed her. Loria received the same treatment. Both, mother and daughter struggled and tried in vain to deny their captors but it was not long until the two elves were squirming and gasping in shameful, unwanted, raw pleasure.

Syrilika smirked wickedly and looked Queen Sylvia directly in the eye and said, "You know what I'm going to do to you, bitch? Under amazon law you are the property of our tyrant, Saedra, and we cannot give you the thorough rape that you so richly deserve," at this there was a lot of grumbling from the amazons as their huge penises grew to even larger proportions, "However, I am going to put your face right up next to that of your sweet little son so you can see and hear each moment of his agony as each and every one of these big bull-dyke amazon warrior women shoves her massive cock up his tiny little butt. Your cute little girl is going to be right there next to you and she's going to watch the whole thing, too. We're going to masturbate you both as all of these big-dicked amazons rapes your son's tight ass."

"Ohhhh...sweet goddess of the forest, NOOOOOO!!! Please! I am the elven queen! You can't do this!" Queen Sylvia begged.

One of the amazon she-males in the front of the crowd slowly pumped her erection in her fist and leered at Sylvia and said, "I wonder if elven boys have the same sexual properties as elven girls?"

Queen Sylvia's jaw dropped as she stared in wide-eyed shock at the full size of all these she-male amazon's mighty erections. Their cocks were only semi-erect when she first encountered them but now they had raging hard-ons and each and every one of the powerfully muscled women sported a 16 inch erection that was more than 3 inches wide!

"Mother! Mother! Please don't let them rape me! Please!" Idriel begged, his eyes side with fright. He struggled to get free but the amazons held him secure. The amazons laughed coarsely at his obvious terror and it seemed to be arousing to them.

"Y-You can't rape him! You are too big! You'll kill him! I'm begging you, have mercy!" Queen Sylvia pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. She writhed as the naked amazon pressed against her and skillfully worked her pussy over with her hand

"Shut up, bitch!" Aethra shot back. Then she looked at War-mistress Syrilika "Well, commander, you are in charge. The honor of going first belongs to you. What do you want to do to our sweet little elf boy?"

"I think I'd like to taste some elf-spunk." Syrilika responded and tossed aside her helmet and clothing. She walked up to the trembling young male elf and gave him a lustful stare. The war-mistress glanced at one of her officers and gestured for the elf to be made to stand with legs spread. The order was instantly obeyed and, though he struggled, Idriel was forced into position.

"N-No!" Idriel weakly protested. His big elven dick jutted out prominently between his young legs, and despite himself, he had a hard erection. As big as his dick was, though, it was still tiny compared to the monstrous cocks that hung heavily between the powerful thighs of these amazon women.

Syrilika knelt down in front of the elf and licked his hard cock from base to tip. She loved the scent of his sweaty groin and reached down with her right hand and began stroking her pussy. She licked and sucked the elf's balls and ran her hands all over his buttocks, squeezing and groping his ass. The war-mistress then began sucking the elf's dick and went down on the entire thing. She had no difficulty swallowing every inch down her throat and her cheeks hollowed out as she took a deep pull on the throbbing shaft every time she pulled back. There was a wet "POP" as she pulled her mouth completely off of the elf's cock and periodically sucked on his balls again before going back to deep-throating him. Her suctioning mouth made wet slurping noises as she worked on the elf's hard penis.

"Mmmhhh! Mhhhfff! Mmmhhhmp! Mmmhhh! Hhhmmmp! Mmmhhhfff!" Syrilika moaned with her mouth full as she bobbed her head back and forth on the young elf boy's cock. Drool hung in thick strands from her chin and dripped lazily to the ground as she slobbered all over the throbbing elf-cock.

"Uuhhh! Uuaahh! Uhhh!" Idriel groaned as his groin was filled with intense pleasure. He didn't want to enjoy it but he couldn't control himself and began to feel his orgasm quickly building up.

"Hey, elf queen! I think your little son is getting off on being sucked by our war-mistress!" One of the amazons taunted.

Queen Sylvia didn't want to watch but the amazons forced her to. She groaned loudly as she climaxed and she was ashamed to admit that the idea of what was happening to her son seemed to add to her arousal. She saw and heard her daughter climax as well and wondered if she was feeling similar thoughts.

After a few more minutes, Idriel closed his eyes and gave a loud groan. Syrilika swallowed his whole cock and kept it lodged down her throat as the elf's penis began spurting load after load of thick creamy sperm.

Syrilika gulped and swallowed continuously, barely able to keep up with the unbelievable amount of cum the elf was pumping down her throat. She moaned as she swallowed and was impressed at the amount of sperm elf males were able to produce. Syrilika swallowed until her belly was full and still the elf kept spurting cum! She released the elf's pulsing cock from her sucking mouth and let the cum splatter across her face in thick slimy ropes. She opened her mouth and let the elf's geysering cock fill it completely full of thick sperm.

"Awwwmmmmhhh!" Syrilika moaned her mouth full of elf-spunk. She stood up and passionately kissed Aethra, transferring the load of jism into her mouth. Their lips mashed together as they slid their tongues into each others' mouth. Both muscle-bound women pressed their bodies into each other and ground their huge boobs into each other's tits. After a very satisfactory tongue-kiss, Syrilika pulled away, wiping the saliva and elf-cum from her mouth.

"Thanks for sharing." Aethra said, licking her lips lewdly.

"Well, now you can't say I never gave you anything." War-mistress Syrilika grinned.

This caused great laughter from the other amazons as they yelled even more obscene and depraved comments at the elves.

Syrilika turned again to the elf boy and asked, "How are you at sucking pussy, little elf?"

"I've...I've n-never done...t-that...before..." Idriel stammered, his eyes darting from one lustful amazon to another. There were an army of hugely muscular she-male women all around him and there was only one thing on their mind. He was absolutely terrified.

"Well, then just shut up and start sucking, you little brat!" Syrilika yelled as she grabbed the elf by the head and forced him to his knees in front of her. She straddled his head and forced his face between her legs as his mother and sister wailed their protests.

Idriel was scared and felt the sudden overpowering urge to pee. He managed to barely control his aching bladder as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue between the fleshy lips of the amazon war-mistress's smooth pussy. Her sweaty pussy aroma was intensely powerful and Idriel felt his spent cock twitch in response. Syrilika bent her knees and dropped down a bit into a semi-crouch and began humping the elf's face, just grinding her pussy against it with great force. The way she kept mashing her cunt into his mouth, and the way she had his head in a death-grip with her strong hands, made Idriel nearly pass out.

"Suck me you little elf! Lick that pussy good!" Syrilika gasped, looking down between the wobbling valley of her huge tits into the eyes of the elf. "Aethra, why don't you get behind our little elf stud and get your tongue up his ass?"

"Yes, my war-mistress!" Aethra enthusiastically replied and quickly knelt behind the elf. She roughly groped and kneaded his round ass cheeks and slid her tongue into his tight anus. She spit on his buttocks and licked each meaty cheek until his buns were glistening with saliva. She also lubed his anal ring with her drool until it was wet and slippery. She stopped briefly and looked over at the elves, smiling evilly. "You know what's going to happen to him next, don't you?" She leered.

"Oh, please, no! Nooo!" Queen Sylvia beseeched, twisting in ecstasy from another incredible climax.

"Idriel! Oh, Idriel! No!" Loria sobbed, also in the throes of a massive climax. The amazons were masturbating the elven girl and her mother without mercy and they never let up for anything.

"Shut up, you bitches!" one of the amazon officers threatened.

Idriel worked his tongue in and out and all over Syrilika's pussy, trying desperatley to please her when all of a sudden he lost control of himself and started pissing all over her left leg. It was not just a small stream of urine, but a big splattering jet of piss that shot powerfully from his little penis.

"What the fuck!?" Syrilika exclaimed in astonishment, pushing the elf boy away and looking down at her piss-soaked leg. "You insolent...little...whelp!" She raised her hand and slapped the frightened elf across the face, sending him reeling backwards.

"Oh, Idriel! No! Noooo!" Queen Sylvia sobbed in fear. She wanted to reject the pleasure coursing through her curvaceous petite body but the amazon who was masturbating her was relentless and very skilled at her task.

Syrilika's face was a fearsome mask of feminine rage and indignation. "I think we are going to have to teach these little elves what happens if they insult an amazon war-mistress." She looked at her amazon warriors and saw the look in their eyes. "Does everyone agree?"

Every amazon knew exactly what the war-mistress was suggesting and they all boisterously agreed. They had to take a piss very badly but none of them wanted to leave and miss the exciting show.

Syrilika crouched down a bit and squatted right on Idriel's face. She grabbed his head in both hands and forced it roughly into her crotch. His wide-open mouth was mashed against the lips of her pussy and the powerful aroma of her sex was intoxicating. "Suck me, elf. Do it just like before," Syrilika growled.

Idriel worked his tongue into the slippery wet pussy of the amazon as Aethra went back to reaming his ass with her tongue.

Syrilika began to groan and gyrated her hips, grinding her crotch into the elf's face, as another orgasm overtook her. Her massive bosom heaved as she slowly licked her lips in pleasure. "I'm going to piss in your mouth, little elf! Uuhhnnn! Gonna...pisssss!"

Idriel gagged as a jet of acrid piss shot straight down his throat but he dared no stop sucking on the big amazon's pussy. He brought his tongue right to the pee-hole and flicked it in and out and back and forth through the stream. The other amazons laughed as they watched him drinking the piss of their war-mistress. Again and again Idriel gulped and gagged as the big stream of piss kept going and going. When Syrilika was finally through she invited the other amazon officers over and they all pissed in his mouth in kind. Idriel was forced to swallow their piss as his mother, sister, and other elves watched his humiliation.

"All right you warrior bitches, line up and let's show this elf boy what we think of him." Syrilika commanded. Aethra was quick to take her place at the head of the line and hefted her massive semi-erect penis in her fist. She was not able to encircle the girth of her cock with her hand it was so huge...and it was not even fully erect yet.

"Open wide, little elfie-boy!" Aethra sneered. She had to crouch down a bit to get into position, since the elf was so small. She aimed her huge penis directly at Idriel's open mouth, her mushroom-shaped cockhead only an inch from his lips, and groaned loudly.

A big wet warm stream of piss blasted directly into Idriel's gaping mouth and the young elf boy did not swallow, but instead just held the piss in his mouth. Aethra soon filled the elf's mouth up all the way to the brim with her pee and there was a flow of golden liquid down the elf's face and body. Aethra put her cockhead inside the elf's mouth and submerged it in her own piss as she continued to urinate.

Aethra looked directly at Queen Sylvia, only a few feet away, and snarled, "How do you like watching your darling son drinking my piss, you stuck-up elf bitch?"

"GLLAAAHHRGH!" Idriel gagged as he struggled to swallow.

Aethra merely pushed her big partially erect penis even further into his mouth. She relished the look of fear and hopelessness on the elf boy's tear-streaked face as she pressed her cockhead against the back of his throat and blasted her piss straight down his gullet. Idriel tried desperately to keep up but the acrid piss burned his throat and made him choke. Aethra's stream of pee was steady and forceful, and the elf never managed to swallow all of it.

After a few more minutes Aethra's stream dwindled to a trickle and then she was through. She slapped the elf boy's face a few times with her meaty cock and then stepped aside for the next amazon in line.

Three amazon she-males stepped up and pointed their cocks at the elf's face and blasted it with piss. Since Idriel was ordered to keep his mouth open, a lot of the piss went into his mouth and he held it there without swallowing until his mouth was completely full of piss. He was commanded to swallow only when his mouth was totally full. Soon the three amazons were finished and they were replaced by an amazon officer.

The amazon did the exact same thing as Syrilika and ground her piss-squirting pussy against Idriel's sucking, gulping mouth.

"Uuuaaahhh! Gonna piss in your mouth, elf boy! Swallow my pee, you worthless little brat!" The amazon exclaimed as she gyrated her hips against the elf's face. The spray of piss was audible, as was the wet gulping, sucking, and gagging of the elf.

Soon the amazon climaxed and was out of pee so she made way for the next in line.

A she-male amazon placed the head of her semi-hard cock into Idriel's mouth and ordered him to suck on it. When Idriel began sucking he was greeted with a big blast of piss. He grimaced as the bitter urine scalded his throat and mouth. The amazons laughed when they saw him make a face and uttered more insults and taunts at him.

The amazon looked down into his face and spit right in his eye. "Suck my piss! Suck it down, you little elf stripling! Ahhhhh! Yeah, suck the piss right out of my big she-cock! Ohhhh! Drink that piss! Oh, yeah!"

Idriel gulped and swallowed for all he was worth and stuck his tongue directly into the amazon's pee-hole for a second as he tried to please her. He ran his tongue all over her cockhead as he sobbed and looked up into her eyes for some sign of mercy. The amazon answered him by spitting in his face again and the big glob of saliva ran slowly down his cheek.

When the amazon was finally through, six more she-male amazons approached and spit in Idriel's face and called him a piss-drinking boy-whore. They slapped their big dicks against his face and rubbed them around in the saliva and piss. They then got up together in front of his face, as close together as they could, and all pissed in his face at the same time. They really hosed him down good and Idriel's face and hair was soaked. The rest of his body was pretty much also drenched in pee as it splattered everywhere and ran down his chest. When these amazons got through, more took their place.

And so it went for many hours. Idriel's stomach was bloated, sloshing with a gallon of piss, long before all the amazons were through humiliating him with their golden showers. They all took their turn, all 100 of them. Idriel was thoroughly drenched in piss long before the last amazon took her turn and he was also glistening with the saliva of many amazons, as most spit upon him as well. Queen Sylvia never stopped sobbing and pleading with the amazons during the entire time. Loria was also crying and begging. Mother and daughter had experienced so many intense orgasms by now that they were nothing more than squirming toys in the strong hands of the amazons.

War-mistress Syrilika strode up to the scene again, after having left for a while. Her huge breasts wobbling and swaying as she walked. She had met with the cavalry and the transportation of the elves had been arranged. As she looked Queen Sylvia in the eye she smiled darkly. "How do you like seeing your son covered in piss, 'elf queen?' Did you enjoy watching him choke and gag on the bitter piss of a hundred amazons? Did you become aroused by watching us degrade him? Well, we are now going to make him our whore...and you're going to watch every minute of that, too. I'm looking forward to doing the same to you when we get to Spartos, you elf cunt!"

Syrilika walked over to Idriel, only a few feet away, and licked his piss and spit-soaked face. For several minutes she dragged her wet tongue across the elf's face, savoring the taste of her warriors' piss and saliva. She pulled away and smiled evilly at the elf boy. She slid her hands across his sexy buttocks and groped each firm ass cheek in her hands. Her heavy breasts were pressed flat against the small elf's chest as she placed her mouth upon his and kissed him roughly. She could feel his erection pressing against her muscular thigh and it turned her on all the more.

Syrilika broke away from the kiss after a few minutes and looked at her leering amazon warriors. "All right, you amazon bull-dykes! Let's rape this little elf within an inch of his life! Make him choke on your big dicks and fuck him up that tight little ass of his while his mother watches!

"That's an order I'll be glad to follow!" Aethra exclaimed. "I've been waiting for the chance to ram my cock up some tight elf butt ever since we laid eyes on these unfortunate trespassers!"

"He may look exactly like a ten-year-old human boy, Aethra, but his ass is a lot tighter. Do you think you are going to be able to force that big monster of yours all the way inside him?" Syrilika chuckled.

"I'm damn well going to try! That elf 'sex-magic' better be true or the little brat is going to be dead before I even get halfway in!" Aethra replied, pumping her massive erection in her fist.

There was a roar of laughter from the other she-male amazons as they gathered around, eager to take their turn with the wide-eyed elf lad. The five amazon officers stood back and let their she-male warriors have their fun. Aethra's penis was only slightly larger than those of the other amazons...they were all incredibly endowed and their balls were also quite large (about the size of a peach or an apple).

Aethra picked Idriel up bodily and turned him over so that he landed on his stomach, forcing the air out of Idriel's lungs with a gasp of pain and surprise.

Aethra guided her massive slippery wet dick to the elf boy's buttocks and pushed the mushroom-shaped tip deep between his ass globes. The giant head of Aethra's gigantic hard-on disappeared between the deep cleft of Idriel's ass and bumped up against his small anal opening.

Fear seized Idriel as he realized what was going to happen to him now.

"Look at that tight little elf butt!" Aethra marveled. She looked over at Queen Sylvia and remarked, "Hey, 'elf queen,' you know what I'm going to do to your sexy little boy, here? I'm going to make him scream like a slut as I sodomize him with every inch of my big dick! I'm going to bust his butt good and hard, you bitch! You're going to watch as every amazon here takes your son up his tight little ass! Your boy is going to be the fuck-slave of every amazon! We're going to make him our whore! When we get you all to Spartos you are going to be our whore, too, and what we are going to do to you there...ohhh you won't believe what's in store for you!"

"Mother! Help me! She's going to rape me! They all are! Please! Don't let them do it!" Idriel cried.

Sylvia and Loria gasped and groaned in the wild grip of another powerful orgasm. They continued to experience multiple non-stop climaxes and their anguished screams and moans served only to arouse the amazons all the more. During the entire ordeal, Sylvia and her daughter could not take their tear-filled eyes off of Idriel for one minute, for if they did the amazons were likely to punish them more severely.

"That slut can't help you! You're going to be gang-raped by every amazon here and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Aethra grinned. She rubbed her big heavy cock against the elf's soft round buttocks and then stuck it back into the crevice, searching for his anus. She soon found it and pressed hard against the resisting opening. Aethra pushed hard to get the big head of her penis into the elf's anus and perspiration dripped from her brow as the amazon grunted and worked her dickhead into the tiny little hole.

"Aaauuuuhhh! Stop it! Stop it!!! You're killing meeee!!!" Idriel screamed as his mother wept. The amazons placed her face only inches from that of her son and she was forced to watch his agony and shame close-up. Sylvia groaned loudly as orgasm after orgasm shook her body.

"Shut up and take it you whore!" Aethra roared impatiently as she put one hand against the back of Idriel's head and shoved it into the ground. She held her monstrous penis steady with the other and the gigantic stiff organ bent slightly as she worked it into the gripping orifice. The massively muscled amazon rammed forward with a savage yell and impaled the elf, as over a foot of her enormous cock slammed through and into Idriel's ass in one hard vicious stroke.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!" Idriel screamed in a high-pitched wail as his slender body was slammed from the collision and raw force of Aethra's savage thrust.

"Unnhg!" Aethra grunted as she slammed her entire huge cock deep into Idriel's buttocks with all the strength the tremendously muscular amazon could muster. She enjoyed hurting little elves and the pain the child-like elf was feeling only added to her arousal. Every single inch of the amazon's massive penis invaded the elf's ass and stretched it to the maximum.

Idriel screamed as loudly as he could and his mother sobbed as she looked straight into his eyes. Idriel felt Aethra's strong hand on his back forcing him down with firm steady force. The amazon gyrated her hips and ground her violating cock inside of his incredibly stretched rectum, filling him with pain beyond any he could have ever imagined.

Aethra leered at Sylvia and spit in her face. "Your son's tight little butt feels sooo good! It's so tight and firm! I love the way it grips my cock like a fist! How do you like hearing him scream? Huh, bitch? How do you like the way I'm fucking your little boy?"

"Ohhh, IDRIEL! Nnnoooaaauuuuhngh!" Sylvia uttered a loud anguished cry of despair as Aethra roared a torrent of degrading insults at both mother and son. Aethra then began power-fucking Idriel's ass with quick, hard, punishing thrusts. Sylvia shuddered as the other amazon brought her to yet another explosive climax.

Over and over, Aethra hammered into Idriel like a monstrous beast. Idriel's screams were accentuated by Aethra's roars and the steady smacking sound of Aethra's massive thick cock powering into Idriel's helpless ass. The amazons were all standing around and stroking themselves as they eagerly awaited their turn.

Aethra used her prodigious strength to press into Idriel so hard that he had trouble breathing. Idriel's blonde hair was tossed wildly to and fro in time with Aethra's rapid hard thrusts.

With bone-jarring impact Aethra slam-fucked Idriel's ass with every ounce of her incredible might. Idriel's loud screams and sobs only aroused Aethra to greater levels of barbarity. Her enormous breasts wobbled and bounced wildly as she brutally sodomized the elf boy.

"Scream for me, little elf! Scream, you fucking little whore! I'm going to cum inside your tight little ass!" roared Aethra. Throwing her head back, Aethra gave a loud primal roar of pleasure and conquest.

Aethra's huge cock spasmed and began pumping cum forcefully up Idriel's rectum with amazing intensity. Blast after blast of thick gooey jism flooded into Idriel's ass and squirted out from the sides around Aethra's big pulsing cock. The sound of Aethra's climaxing penis was audible, even buried to the hilt in the elf's ass and the steady "splurg, splug splorg" could be heard by Sylvia and the amazons close by.

Idriel moaned and sobbed as huge tears ran down his face. Idriel struggled to endure the incredible pain of Aethra brutalizing his ass and his body was shaken by the brutal thrusts as Aethra mercilessly pounded her huge penis up his sperm-packed rectum. Idriel could tell that Aethra was nearly through when her thrusts became gradually slower and slower and less frequent, but it still took a long time.

"Aaauuhh! Eaaahhhh! Yeeaaahh! Uhhnnn!" Aethra groaned in pleasure as she pumped her spasming cum-spurting cock in and out of the young elf's butt. There was now a wet, squishing, sucking sound as the she-male amazon slowly pistoned her massive penis in and out of the child-like elf boy's ass.

Eventually, Aethra released her hands from Idriel's waist and slowly pulled her twitching cock out of the elf's ass. Aethra's huge cock was still spurting cum slightly and the massively muscled amazon rubbed the remainder of her sperm all over Idriel's butt-globes, smearing them completely in her gooey cum. She slapped her heavy penis against Idriel's ass and watched his slime-covered buttocks jiggle before finally standing up and letting the next amazon have her turn.

"All right, who wants to screw this little whore-child next?" Aethra exclaimed, shaking her now semi-erect, cum-covered dick in Sylvia's tear-streaked face.

The reply came in the form of an amazon she-male just leaping onto Idriel, forcing his face down into the ground, and wedging her enormous cock between the cheeks of his slippery ass. It took her a few minutes of hard work just to get the head of her long thick penis into the elf's ass, even though it was well lubricated now.

"Uuhhhngh!" The amazon loudly grunted as she lunged forward, spearing Idriel's ass. "Take it you little elf brat! How does it feel to be our whore!"

"Aaaahhhnngh! It hurts! IT HUURRTS!" Idriel screamed as he was brutally impaled.

"Five gold obols to the amazon dick-bitch who can make this little whore boy scream the loudest!" Syrilika yelled. "I want this little elf to get his butt busted by some big amazon cock!"

That was all the inducement the amazons needed. The one ramming her cock up his ass began pounding away at his butt with incredible ferocity while all the other amazons cheered her on and goaded her into even more violence. The sounds of the amazon crowd was loud and terrifying to the elves, especially Loria, who wept as she watched her brother being so brutally sodomized.

"BUTT FUCK! BUTT FUCK! BUTT FUCK!" was the steady loud chant of the amazons in the onlooking crowd. They were all stroking themselves and laughing at the helpless child-like elf lad.

Idriel's face was a mask of agony as the amazon's gigantic cock plunged into his ass again and again, violating his rectum with merciless abandon. The wet squishing sounds of the amazons pistoning cock, the meaty rhythmic slaps of the amazon's groin colliding with Idriel's buttocks, the steady torrent of humiliating words issuing from the amazon's mouth, the chants of the crowd, and the lamentations of the elven women were the sounds that filled the air.

"N-nnooooo!" Idriel screamed and clenched his teeth as his small body was hammered with the bone-jarring impacts of the amazon's punishing thrusts. As the amazon fucked him harder and faster, Idriel nearly blacked out from the torturous pain wracking his child-like frame.

"EEAAAHHH! UUAAAHHH! OH GAAAWWDS! NO MORE! AAAHHHHH!!! NOOOO! EEEEIIIII!!!" Idriel screamed loudly as the amazon roughly power-fucked his ass. His buttocks jiggled and bounced from the savage rapid thrusts and brutal impacts.

"Scream you fucking whore child! Scream! I'm going to blast my cum up your ass!" the amazon growled as she spread her legs a bit further apart and pounded Idriel even harder. Her muscular well-rounded ass bounced enticingly as she pistoned into his ass furiously.

"SPERM HIM! SPERM HIM!" chanted the amazons. Some of them spit in his face and a few, unable to simply watch, shot their cumloads in his face. They smeared their slimy spunk all over the elf's child-like face and coated it in a thick paste of jism.

"N-NNNNNNNOOOOOAAAAUUUHHHH!!!" Idriel wailed, his face dripping with spit and cum.

"UUUAAAWWWWWHHHR!!!" The amazon screamed, throwing her head back and pumping her load forcefully through her cock and up the elf's tight butt.

The wet SPLURG! SPLURG! SPLORG! SPLURG! Sound of the amazon's cum-blasting penis was audible even over Idriel's pathetic defeated sobs. The amazon held her geysering cock up the elf boy's ass until her orgasm faded and she pulled her twitching cock out of Idriel's ass and spurted the last of her load all over his ass, rubbing it in with her big penis and adding to the sperm already there.

Another amazon quickly stepped up and repeated the same process. When she was through, another amazon took her turn. Then another. And another. And another. Idriel passed in and out of consciousness as he was repeatedly gang-raped by the she-male amazons, each one roughly sodomizing him as hard as they could. There was no gentleness or mercy shown to him at all, it was pure agony all the way through. They humiliated him continuously with their taunts and jeers, and his shame was even greater for the fact that his own mother was forced to watch the entire degrading thing right in front of him. He completely lost all track of time and had no idea how many times he'd been anally raped by these muscle women but it felt like it went on for days. Every inch of his body was sticky with a thick layer of gooey cum and his hair was matted with spunk. The amazons had spit in his face over and over, and even spit in his mouth and forced him to swallow. Some even made him hold the spit in his mouth for a while until other amazons licked or sucked it out. Idriel could remember some amazons forcing their dicks in his face laughing. He lost count of how many times he'd had to suck amazon cock and his belly was churning and bloated with sperm. He had also had to suck their balls and the strong sweaty scent of their crotches was overpowering. Idriel also remembered some of the amazons sucking the cum out of his ass while he was being choked nearly to death on the huge she-cocks.

Aethra began to savagely fuck Syrilika up the ass while they both stared lustfully at Idriel's ongoing gang rape. His own pain and humiliation seemed to be an aphrodisiac to all the amazons, and Aethra really pummeled her war-mistress's ass, slamming into her rounded buttocks with massive force.

Idriel lost track of how long Aethra sodomized her amazon lover but it was quite a long time. He had been raped long and hard by three muscular amazons before Aethra climaxed and blasted a massive cumload up Syrilika's stretched rectum.

Aethra pulled her huge cock out of Syrlika's abused and cum-packed ass with a wet sucking POP and then collapsed near a tree. Syrilika walked over to Idriel and turned around, placing her hands on her knees, getting into a slight squat, and pushing her buttocks into his face. Idriel's nostrils were assailed by the scent of raw sex and the aroma of fresh sperm as he let out a loud groan when the amazon she-male behind him shot her load inside his already cum-filled ass. The amazon pulled her dick out of the child-like elf and then left but before the next amazon she-male could take her place, Syrilika waved her off.

"Suck my ass, little elf boy," Syrilika hissed at Idriel. "Suck the spunk out of my cum-filled ass, you brat!"

Syrilika's ass was so thoroughly filled with cum that as soon as Idriel opened his mouth the gooey globs of jism oozed in. Syrilika pressed her buttocks into the elf's face and felt his lips mashing against her anus. Soon the child-like elf was sucking and gulping down the thick gobs of cum and sliding his tongue inside to probe and lug out huge blobs of spunk.

Syrlika groaned and lasciviously licked her lips as she slowly gyrated her hips, grinding her ass against the elf's face. "Suck that ass! Mmmhhh, yeah! Suck! Lick my ass, little elf boy! Aaauuhhh, yeah! You like sucking a big sexy strong amazon's butt, don't you, whore-child? You like the taste of cum, don't you? Mmhhh...yes, I believe you do."

Idriel's only response was a pathetic moan as he sucked the cum out of the huge, muscular, amazon woman's ass. He worked his tongue all over inside and probed and explored as deeply up her rectum as his tongue would go. The size difference between himself and the amazon was significant and her sexy butt nearly covered his entire face.

Syrilika turned and stared into Sylvia's eyes and lewdly licked her lips in obscene pleasure. "Your son really knows how to use his tongue, queenie. You teach him how to do this?"

"N-no!" Sylvia gasped, tears glistening on her face. She was barely able to answer the big amazon war-mistress, as her entire body was trembling from yet another tremendous orgasm.

"What's the matter, mighty elf queen? Don't you enjoy watching your son lick and suck my powerful ass? Don't you like the show?" Syrilika laughed.

"NO! Haven't you done enough to him already?" Sylvia gasped, her tear-streaked eyes imploring the war-mistress. She almost passed out from her last orgasm and was nearing yet another.

"Oh you haven't even seen all that we have in store for little sweet-cheeks here! You don't like the show so far, you snotty bitch? Well, fine, we'll give you something even more exciting to watch!" Syrilika snarled, her mood turning dark.

Idriel had just about sucked all the cum out of the amazon war-mistress's ass when she got up and brought over two of her sub-commanders, two women who were groping each other while staring lustfully at the child-like elf boy.

"Time is getting short and the cavalry will be here in a few more hours. I want you two to prepare our little boy here for the rest of the amazons to take double-style." Syrilika ordered.

The two big, well-muscled, voluptuous amazon women swiftly complied and forced Idriel down into the familiar doggy style position. One amazon officer got in front of him and one got behind him. The one in front of him ordered him to lick her smooth pussy. The muscle-woman behind him was busily coating her arm in some kind of slippery glistening oil, slathering it all over and all the way up to the elbow.

"Now you're going to see your little son get fisted, bitch!" Syrilika growled at Queen Sylvia. "You and that sweet little princess of yours are going to get the same treatment once we get to Spartos, so pay close attention to the amount of pain your son is going to go through. Nothing gets Tyrant Queen Saedra off more than the screams of agony of her sex partners and you'll find that every amazon is the same way in that regard. Get a good look, bitch, because before long you're going to be next! We're going to rape that little girl of yours too, bitch. We're going to take her right in front of your eyes, just like your sweet son, here."

"Nnnooooooo!" Sylvia sobbed and the other elves were likewise lamenting their fate as the amazons laughed and mocked them.

"Shove your fist up that tight little butt! Come on, we want to hear our little boy-whore scream even louder!" One amazon yelled.

"His ass is filled with cum so you don't need all that oil! Just fist him! Do it!" Another amazon cried out, impatiently.

The amazon quickly complied and jammed the knuckles of her fist against the elf's anus. She had to really work hard to get her fist through the tiny opening but it eventually was stretched wide enough for her invading fist to pop through.

"AAAWWWHHHHGHHH!" Idriel screamed as his head shot up and his face contorted in agony. The amazon in front of him began pissing all over his face and roughly grabbed his head and forced it between her thighs until his mouth was pressed firmly against her squirting pussy mound.

There was no finesse or mercy shown by the amazon behind Idriel. She just brutally jammed her fist in deeper and deeper. A she plunged her fist up the elf's cum-packed rectum, slimy jism squirted and oozed out from his ass around her forearm. Every savage thrust of her fist brought a new scream of pain from Idriel and a roar of approval from the crowd. Soon the amazon was plunging her fist in and out with wet squorshing sounds and the amazon in front of Idriel was drinking down jug after jug of weak beer as the amazons handed them to her...and she pissed continuously into the mouth and face of the child-like elf boy. One amazon reached down and jacked off Idriel's cock as the amazon behind him viciously pumped her fist in and out of his ass. Each time the amazon's fist went in she buried her arm inside of him all the way to the elbow before pulling back out. She established a hard, fast, punishing rhythm and the elf screamed and choked on piss as he was brutally violated. The amazons that were gathered around yelled a non-stop torrent of humiliating and degrading comments at him and urged their sisters to even greater heights of barbarity.

Eventually, Idriel shot his load and the amazon who was jacking him off licked the cum off her sticky hand. The amazon who was fisting him sensed that he was ready and pulled her fist out of his ass with a wet sucking sound. The amazon in front of him had already climaxed several times and her bladder was empty. All three of the amazons stood up and backed away as Syrilika again approached.

"All right, every amazon who has not had her turn will now pair up with another amazon and double-fuck our little elf prince! Anyone have a problem with that?" Syrilika barked. There was a shout of enthusiastic approval from the remaining 20 amazons who had not yet had their turns.

Loria wept uncontrollably when she heard this and her mother was still begging in vain for the amazon's to show mercy. It was impossible to imagine how any of these huge amazons had ever managed to get their dicks up Idriel's ass, but two at once was beyond the realm of all possibility.

"OH, GODDESS! Please, NO! You're going to KILL him!" Sylvia sobbed.

"Shut up, slut!" one of the amazons snapped.

Both mother and daughter gasped and immediately climaxed when the two amazons who were masturbating them proceeded to rapidly slap their pussies. The amazons occasionally would tug and lightly pinch the elves' sensitive clit knobs as well. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through Sylvia and Loria as the two muscular amazons continued to masturbate them, only rougher now.

Two amazons approached and one laid down on her back while Idriel was lifted up and made to straddle her massive penis. As the screaming, gasping elf was slowly impaled on the big head of the monstrous tool he was forced to squat down lower and lower until he was sitting on the entire thing. Every inch of the amazon's gigantic penis disappeared inside the elf boy's rectum.

"I've always wanted to do this but it was impossible with any human child. Now that we have these elves I, and every other amazon, can finally feel what it's like!" The big she-male amazon said as she got into position behind Idriel and began pressing her huge cockhead against the elf's ass. She wedged her massive penis into the elf's widely stretched anus and forced her monstrous dick inside. It was a lot of work and tighter than anything she had ever experienced. It felt like a giant fist squeezing her penis with all its might but she enjoyed the pain. As she mashed her heavy cock against the penis of the other amazon, Idriel gave out a loud and painful cry as his anus was being invaded by the two hulking dicks.

"NnnnOOOOAAAuuuHHhhHHhh!!!" Idriel screamed, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to endure the pain.

"UUAAAAWWRRRHHH!" The amazon roared as she sadistically lunged forward, cramming her thick penis into the barely accommodating hole. The other amazon underneath Idriel also let out a grunt of pleasure and pain as her dick was squeezed tighter than she'd ever experienced. Her massive penis was mashed flat against that of the other amazon and they both felt a sense of perverse accomplishment now that they were both occupying the same tight little space.

With great lunging thrusts the amazons began double fucking the small elf and their grunts and groans were accompanied by his screams of pain. Every single thrust the amazon's hammered home was met with a loud wail of agony from Idriel. He felt even more like he was being split in two and their dicks seemed to reach all the way into his guts but somehow the natural elven sex magic protected him, though not from the pain. In fact, the normal pain was highly magnified for him due to the extreme physical sensitivity which all elves possessed.

The two amazons power-fucked him for about thirty minutes before finally climaxing and filling his already sperm-filled rectum with even more spunk. Most of the cum oozed back out and dripped down Idriel's cock before splattering on the ground. When the two she-male muscle women pulled their dicks out of his ass (with a wet "SHHHLURKING" sound) they slapped their cum-spurting penises all over his sexy buns. Afterwards they rubbed their twitching cocks all over the elf's cum-splattered buttocks and painted it with their cum, adding to the thick paste which all the other amazons had provided previously.

Syrilika looked at the next two amazons and shouted, "Next!" As soon as the other two amazons had gotten up the next two took their positions and repeated the exact same thing as the first two. They roughly double-fucked little Idriel but this time his screams and cries were a bit muted as a third amazon walked up and rubbed her huge dick all over Idriel's face. She soon had grabbed his head and was plunging her entire penis down the child-like elf's throat, choking him on her massive dick. She fucked his throat while the other two amazons double-fucked his brutalized ass.

After they had shot their loads another pair of amazons took over. Then another pair. Then another. During this time the other amazons who had already had their turns were not simply milling about doing nothing. They were all watching intently and pleasuring themselves, since bisexuality and lesbianism was commonplace in the Sparton culture, particularly the army. They watched Idriel's torment lustfully as they enthusiastically sucked on each other's big tits, sucked/licked each other's huge she-cocks, groped each other's breasts/ass, and just generally engaged in light afterplay.

When the last of the amazons had finished double-fucking Idriel's ass Syrilika judged that the winner of the contest regarding who could make Idriel scream the loudest was actually two amazons who had double-fucked him, therefore they would split their winnings. As the other amazons laughed, cheered, applauded, and yelled depraved suggestions, the two amazons accepted their prize.

Loria and Sylvia were finally released and both elves were totally helpless and weak after being masturbated to countless multiple orgasms while being forced to watch Idriel's thorough rape. Drool hung from the lips of both mother and daughter as they slowly regained their senses.

At about this time an amazon scout reported that the cavalry was arriving with carts for transporting the prisoners to Spartos. Syrilika quickly gave the order for the camp to be taken down and for everyone to be ready to march in thirty minutes. The efficiency of the amazons was amazing and the work that would have taken most people hours to do only took the amazon army about ten minutes. Every amazon knew exactly what to do and there was no time wasted in doing it. These were not foes to take lightly on the battlefield.

As the amazons formed up into a column, a swath of foliage was suddenly shredded as the amazon cavalry emerged from the jungle, their long swords flashing. There were about thirty horses and a wagon with two huge horses to pull it. The wagon had a cage with bars built on top of it and the amazons quickly began putting the frightened elves inside of it. Hasty words were being spoken between the amazon cavalry commander and War-mistress Syrilika. From what Loria could overhear, the black-skinned giants of the jungle were approaching, attracted by the scent of sex, and they outnumbered the current amazon patrol by more than 3 to 1. Syrilika said that normally she would be willing to face those odds but right now she wasn't willing to risk losing any of the elves. It would be a greater victory to get deliver these legendary rape-slaves to the tyrant queen than it would be to defeat the Swakongos in what would be a hard-fought battle.

As Idriel was hauled into the elf-cage Loria and Queen Sylvia embraced him and sobbed with both happiness and sadness. The cum and piss on his body was soon covering theirs as well as they held him close. Idriel was ashamed that he was getting an erection from the feeling of his mother's huge naked tits pressing flat against his chest. He could feel how hard her big nipples were and he tried to avoid looking at her pussy but it was nearly impossible to avoid a glance. He also was becoming aroused by his little sister and that was even more troubling to him. Even if he could avoid looking at their perfect pussies, he could not avoid smelling them. After being forced to climax so many times, and being trapped in the hot steamy jungle, their pussies smelled stronger than any of the other elven women. Not sure about his emotions towards his mother and sister, he asked his mother what they meant.

Queen Sylvia blushed. "I d-don't know, honey. You have suffered so much. You have been through such trauma and pain, I think it is what the amazons do to make people their willing slaves. Other races we elves have encountered over the years have done the same type of thing against us. They try to break our spirits and use confusion to overcome our willingness to resist. But you are safe now. You are with me and I'll protect you, my darling. Sleep now and get some rest. We will find a way out of this, somehow."

Idriel nestled up against his mother and was soon fast asleep. As the cart traveled the winding bumpy path back to Spartos, Loria looked up at her mother and asked if she really had a plan to escape. Her only reply was a single tear which ran down her mother's beautiful face.

It was a few days travel to Spartos but when the amazons finally arrived they were met with a huge crowd of cheering warrior women. The elves were amazed at the incredible architecture. Huge stone columns were everywhere and the high-roofed buildings stood like proud monuments. The streets were all paved and smooth and there were fountains and/or huge statues or gardens at every major intersection. The city, itself, was absolutely huge and the number of people who lived here must have been mind-boggling. As the amazons traveled up the streets towards the royal palace the elves could only gawk at the magnificent architecture and beautiful splendor. It might be hell for all of them but it looked like paradise.

The local populace spread the word and soon the elves were the object of everyone's attention. The march took on the feel of a kind of parade and the women and she-males all along the street cheered and stared at the elven captives. Every woman and she-male was either naked, or wearing only the skimpiest of clothing (usually just a g-string or some other tight-fitting garment). It was obvious to the elves that every amazon was built much like the ones they had encountered.

As the cart was brought through the gates of the royal place the clamoring crowds were left behind. The royal palace was even more spectacular and impressive than the rest of the city. Huge statues of nude amazon heroines throughout the past could be seen here and there in the garden and erotic frescoes and reliefs adorned all of the buildings. The garden was well tended and as the cart rolled along the stone path that passed through the garden, Loria could see the entranceway to the palace itself. Two huge stone statues of nude amazon warriors stood on either side and as the elves passed through she got the eerie feeling that the statues were watching her.

Finally, the cart came to a stop inside the inner courtyard and Syrilika, who was riding the lead horse with the cavalry commander at her side, dismounted and sent a message to the head servant-girl to bring the news to the tyrant queen.

As the elves were brought out of the wagon they were bound with rope, but it was a pointless gesture, since there was nowhere they could run in this well-guarded fortress of a building.

Syrilika looked at Loria and gloated, "Well, little elf-girl, it won't be long now..."

Loria gulped and looked fearfully at Syrilika. She looked around at all of the amazons, who were now fully aroused again after the journey. Even the horses, smelling the scent of elf-sex, were becoming aroused. She trembled as she wondered what the next chapter in her experiences in this savage land would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed across the polished marble floor as War-mistress Syrilika entered the royal entry chamber of the tyrant queen. Syrilika, like every other amazon, had learned at an early age to respect and obey the tyrant queen's every order...as the punishment for not doing so was severe. Syrilika passed a pair of elite imperial guardswomen and saluted them with a fist on her chest. The guards returned her salute and she passed by them into the massive hallway beyond. She gazed at the erotic statuary and expensive tapestries which lined the hallway but she dared not slow her pace to stare at these marvels. At the end of the hallway was a huge oaken double door, banded in iron, and decorated with sexual carvings. At either side of the door stood two amazons who must have been 7 feet tall and both carried barbed spears. Their long black curly hair cascaded over their shoulders and midway down their backs and their glistening well-oiled skin was the deep color of bronze. Both wore crested helmets, sandals (which laced high on the shin), and a simple white g-string which bulged considerably from their penises even when the cocks were in a non-rigid state. Their huge melon-sized breasts were bare and the thick nipples were pierced with a silver ring through each.

"War-mistress Syrilika reporting. I request to speak to the Queen." Syrilika said, as she saluted.

"She is expecting you. Wait here." One of the guards replied as the other opened the massive doors effortlessly. The first guardswoman entered the royal throne chamber and introduced Syrilika and shortly thereafter the second ushered her in.

Syrilika did not often see the inner chamber, no amazon did. This was the center of power and the tyrant queen kept it off limits to all but a very select few...and kept a close eye on those few.

The throne chamber was huge and looked more like a temple, with its marble pillars and smooth granite floor. The vaulted ceiling was a full fifty feet high and dappled beams of daylight shone down from above. The entire palace was cool and airy, despite the high heat and humidity of the jungle nearby. Syrilika walked forward, between the two hulking female warriors and approached the throne. She gazed at Queen Saedra and was filled with a combination of fear and lust. Saedra took the throne by ruthless force from the previous queen and had had the strength and skill to keep it for over fifteen years now. This was no small feat considering how many rivals she'd had at the time. All amazons served in the military, beginning at the age of 8, and by the time she was 15, Saedra had become a War-mistress. After defeating the Swakongos in many decisive battles, such as the Marsopolis campaign, the Black Gate offensives, and the legendary Valley of Fire incursion, Saedra had become extremely popular but her factions were beginning to lose popular support as the war with the Swakongo took its toll. Syrilika was hopeful that she might impress Queen Saedra with this rare gift of elven sex slaves.

Syrilika stopped several feet before the raised dais and dropped to one knee, removing her helmet and saluting.

"Rise, War-mistress." Saedra ordered. "Report."

"My queen. My forces were performing a patrol of our eastern border when we made a startling discovery. A number of wood elves were found near a marker and captured. We were unsuccessful in capturing them all, but as we were so close to Swakongo territory we did not wish to jeopardize losing the captives. There was an...incident...revolving around one of the elven boys, your majesty. My women wanted to take sport of him and I could not refuse them. All of the female elves and all of the other males are untouched. On behalf of my amazon battalion I present these elves to you as a gift." Syrilika exclaimed. She could not take here eyes off of the tyrant queen's body. Even though Saedra was middle-aged, she was still every bit as gorgeous as any woman half her age. Her magnificent bosom was absolutely remarkable! Her two huge tit-globes strained at the thin sheer white fabric of her halter top and her nipples were plain to see under the soft cloth. Her body was tan and heavily muscled yet very voluptuous, with wide hips and a thin waist. Her jet black hair was like fine silk and the crown upon her head glittered like stars at night. Her navel was pierced with a gold ring and her tight white g-string clung to her pussy bulge, outlining the shape of her puffy smooth pudenda.

"Very good, War-mistress Syrilika, very good. I can see that my trust in your skills and intelligence were well-placed." Saedra replied. "The war with the Swakongo has taken a turn for the worse recently, as you know, and I badly needed something to take people's minds off of a number of Sparton defeats and restore my popularity. Truly your arrival with these elven slaves could not have been more fortuitous. You shall be richly rewarded and take Thargelia's place as ephor and your immediate staff will be promoted as well and given an increase in pay. You may choose your successor as War-mistress as you like."

"Thank you, majestrix. I appreciate your generosity and live to serve you."

"Yes. Thargelia has been a frequent thorn in my side and this is an excellent excuse to be rid of her. Her supporters can say nothing for your promotion is legitimate. I think the populace will quickly forget about politics now that they've seen the elven sex slaves that I will present to them.

"Shall I bring them forth to you, my queen?" Syrilika asked.

"What do you think, my consort?" Saedra inquired, looking back over her shoulder at a shadowy alcove.

From out of the alcove strode a figure that took Syrilika's breath away. It was a petite little elf girl with hair as white as snow, average-sized tits, and a penis that was merely average sized to Syrilika but quite huge for the elf girl's smaller frame. Her dick was just over a foot long and as thick as her forearm, quite impressive for an elf. She had a pierced navel and nipples, with silver rings through each. Her eyes were light blue and looked like ice. She was paler than the wood elves and she looked like she was of a different type altogether.

"I think we should have the wood elf captives marched through the city again in public spectacle and brought to the Pornosseum." Spoke the petite nude elf girl.

"I can see from your puzzled expression that you have never met Kasi, my chief concubine. She seldom leaves the palace, after all, since I keep her so occupied. I daresay, if I let her leave I don't believe she'd get very far in the city without being gang-raped...even with heavy guard." Saedra exclaimed, admiring her lovely elven sex slave.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kasi." Syrilika breathed, overcome with raw lust at the sight of the sexy little elf girl in front of her.

"And you, great war-mistress." Kasi nodded, equally ogling Syrilika's exquisite battle-hardened form.

"Kasi is a frost elf. My Krypteia...my covert agents...captured her as a child and raised her as a Sparton. She was brought to the priestesses of Marsa and converted, whereupon her vagina became a penis. She has nearly all of the same characteristics of the wood elves...I've tested that myself...but unlike them, she is quite happy to be an amazonian sex slave." Saedra looked a Kasi. "You like being my personal whore, don't you? Servicing your queen is your entire reason for existing, isn't it?"

"Yessss," Kasi breathed, giving the tyrant queen a sultry sexy stare with half-lidded eyes that bespoke of unspeakable passions and pure lust.

Syrilika stared for a moment, lost in her own perverted thoughts, and then snapped back to reality. "So do you wish for me to have the wood elves displayed on parade before the populace and brought to the Pornosseum?" Syrilika asked, vividly aware of her erect nipples and wet pussy.

"Yes, I think that would be best. The wood elves will make for a fine spectacle. Have their charms displayed for all to see and make sure the trip to the Pornosseum is a slow and winding one. I want everyone to get a good look. My administrators will make sure everything is arranged for the parade and the subsequent day of festivities tomorrow. I want to fill that arena to the absolute maximum capacity with excited amazons, and I want them to know that the pleasures they all will receive come from ME. That should win me enough support to organize another war with the Swakongos and this time I'll raze their capitol and throw them all into chains as they so rightly deserve! The queen exclaimed.

"Yes your majestrix." Syrilika replied.

"I also wish for every warhorse and war dog in the city to be brought as well. I wish to make certain that these wood elf girls are properly introduced to their new roles. The boys can be raped by the crowds, but the girls are going to get special attention and we need the dogs and horses for that. The biggest and strongest breeds with the biggest penises. Bulls too." Saedra remarked.

"Given the success of the breeding programs of the past that would mean using all of our available warhorses and war dogs, plus the farming draft horses and the patrol dogs used by the city guard. We can get the bulls easily enough from the farms and I might suggest a few dozen trained pythons from the temple and dancing academy. Gathering all of those beasts would account for well over a day's activities alone." Kasi intoned.

"This is no minor event, my little slut, this is an event that will make all others look paltry by comparison. I want the populace happy, satisfied, and ready to follow their queen into the next war. I have seen the surly mood and foul tempers of many amazons in the city and presenting them with these elven girls to take out all their aggressions on will win them over like nothing else." Saedra smirked. "Such a traumatic rape should also break the wood elves spirit and make them accept their new roles in our civilized society."

"An excellent stratagem, your majestrix," Kasi said, kneeling at the tyrant queen's side and casually caressing the woman's powerful thighs and calves.

"The Pornosseum is one of the largest public structures in Spartos and can accommodate 30,000 amazons. The bestiary under the arena can accommodate 1000 warhorses, 500 bulls, 1000 war-dogs, and the pythons, of course, will be no problem. I want to see if there is a limit to the wood elves sexual magic and, if so, what that limit is. Kasi here could probably survive getting screwed by half the city if it ever came down to it. I'm curious as to whether these child-like elf girls and the more mature-looking women live up to the legends I've heard so much about." Saedra spoke.

"It certainly will be enjoyable finding out, my queen." Kasi replied, sliding her hand up to the queen's inner thigh.

"Oh, and make sure that these elves get plenty to drink. Give them all the water or beer that they can hold but do not allow them to urinate. Punish severely those who disobey. I want them tanked up as full as possible with bladders nearly bursting for release. Also issue free water and beer to every amazon in the Pornosseum, but no need to order them to 'hold their water' as I'm sure they will be looking forward to releasing it upon the little wood elves. By the time this is over the Pornosseum will be a lake!" Saedra remarked.

Syrilika had performed in the Pornosseum almost as many times as she had in the combat arena. She always marveled at the sheer size and majesty of both structures. The Pornosseum was nearly as large as the Gynodrome (a huge combat arena), the Temple of Marsa (the stately temple of the Sparton patron goddess), the Royal Palace (the sprawling center of power of the nation), and the Military Academy (a vast stone fortress upon a rocky hill). Saedra had considered having the elves taken to the Gynosseum, as it could hold slightly more people, but the Gynosseum was traditionally used for combat only and using it for other purposes was frowned upon. Besides, the Pornosseum was built on the same basic design as the arena and was only a slightly smaller version of the same structure, plus the people expected such sexual events to be held there as was the tradition.

"Will there be anything else, War-mistress Syrilika?" The queen asked, stroking herself and rubbing the crease of her pussy through her white g-string.

"N-no, my queen." Syrilika stammered momentarily, unable to take her eyes off of the scene about to unfold before her.

"Then you are dismissed." Saedra said, imperiously.

As Syrilika left, Saedra's eyes were fixed on the amazon war-mistress' sexy, perfect, athletic ass. The way a big powerfully-built amazon bitch's butt wiggled and moved was always arousing to Saedra. She had taken Syrilika thousands of times, but never tired of her loyal warrior's exquisite physique. Every amazon was gorgeous, but Syrilika had a certain something that Saedra could not put into words.

"Suck me, my little elf-bitch." Saedra commanded, pulling aside the crotch of her g-string. Kasi was eager to comply and as Saedra imperiously spread her legs wide, the frost elf took her place between the tyrant queen's sexy muscular thighs.

Kasi licked the soft smooth mound of her queen's pussy, slipping her tongue into the slit and waggling it around. There was a moan of pleasure from the and Kasi pressed her lips against the big puffy pussy lips of the strong amazon. The frost elf sucked hard on Saedra's pussy, enjoying the potent female scent and taste. She gently chewed on Saedra's huge clit knob and tugged at it with her teeth.

"UUNNHHH!" Saedra groaned. She climaxed over and over as Kasi continued to orally service her. "E-enough! Fuck me! Screw me good and hard, you elven dick-whore! You must prove your worth to me, just as all others must! Give me a hard rough fuck, you frost elf slut!"

Kasi wasted no time...she was on top of the queen in seconds and fucking her with hard driving jackhammer thrusts that kept the queen climaxing continuously. Kasi's prodigious strength seemed unusual given her petite size and slender build, but she proved to be almost the match of any amazon. She roughly grabbed and squeezed Saedra's big tits, mauling the massive mammaries, as she pounded away. Her tongue slid across the queen's beautiful face as she panted from her exertions. Like a lust-crazed animal, Kasi fucked the tyrant queen with all her might, holding nothing back and showing no mercy. She lunged into Saedra with hard punishing jabs and the sound of flesh hitting up against flesh was audible amidst the grunts and groans.

By the time Kasi climaxed the queen was nearly unconscious from all the orgasms she'd already had. Saedra had been climaxing from the very start and her orgasms never slowed down during the entire time Kasi had been fucking her. Kasi filled the queen's pussy full of sperm and then slapped her big heavy dick up against the queen's bald pussy mound, smearing her seed against Saedra's puffy pussy lips. Saedra sucked the rest of Kasi's cum directly from her dick and licked the frost elf clean. Kasi returned the favor, licking Saedra to another powerful orgasm as she lapped up the gooey sperm.

"Have I proven my worth to you, oh mighty tyrant queen?" Kasi asked.

"Indeed you have, my little one, as you always have before. I would partake more but I must oversee the organization of tomorrow's spectacle." Saedra answered.

"Shall I be taking part? I enjoyed my previous experience in the Pornosseum. It was a true test of my endurance." Kasi replied, expectantly.

"Of course, my little frost elf. You are my bitch every day, but during the Pornosseum proceedings you will belong to any amazon who takes you. I will share you for a few days before you revert back to my possession. You may also join in the rape of the wood elves if you so choose." Saedra remarked.

Kasi said nothing. The large lustful smile on her lips said everything that needed to be said.

The long procession slowly traveled through the streets of the city, the captive elves on full display, as the amazon warriors made their way to the Pornosseum. The huge arena was to sex what the Gynodrome was to combat. It was built for public displays and this was one of the biggest events in well over a year. The crowds of women along the street taunted the elves and made rude comments, but most were simply drowned out by the sheer volume of the noise. Cheers and whistles greeted the amazons and vulgarities greeted the elves. By the time the triumphal parade had reached the Pornosseum the huge structure had already been filled halfway with spectators. Only amazons were allowed here as spectators but often they became participants in the displays. The amazons directed the elves through a large wooden gate, then into a tunnel under the stands, and finally out past a metal grate and into the arena itself. There was an immediate roar of approval from the crowds. As soon as the last elf was through the tunnel the grate slammed shut and the naked elves were trapped in the middle of the arena.

Loria was frightened as she saw the huge amazons disrobe and toss their weapons and armor up to their companions in the seating areas above. These women were huge and heavily muscled. Even without weapons or armor they were more than a match for the elves. Loria's brothers, Eromis and Idriel were standing in front of their mother, Sylvia, to protect her and the other elven boys made a halfhearted attempt at a defensive stance, ready for the attack which they were sure would soon come. Sylvia and the other three elven women, Jenelle, Pamila, and Saseena, tried to put up a brave front but they were trembling. Loria and her other three female peers, Tana, Juli, and Jeeni were even less able to conceal their fright and stared wide-eyed up into the cheering crowds. The spectators were all women, all amazons, and all horny. The seats continued to fill up as more and more amazons streamed into the Pornosseum.

If Loria were less terrified she might have noticed all of the erotic art decorating the enormous structure, such as the large nude amazon statues which stood on either side of the metal gate she entered through, or the colossal nude amazon statue standing over the entire entrance with one foot on either side, or the erotic stone reliefs carved into the very walls of the arena itself. However, Loria's mind was now centered upon other things.

The amazons in the arena stayed near the walls, keeping the elves mainly towards the center of the arena. A few amazons were receiving padded benches which were being lowered down by other amazon warriors and there was a low stone platform, about two feet high, unveiled near one end of the arena. The platform had two holes in it near the center and several amazons lowered massive sturdy wooden poles into the holes and locked them into place with great bronze rods. These stout poles were wider at the middle than at the ends and were slightly curved with great bulb-shaped tips. As the poles were carved with veins and great leather sacs (containing two massive orbs, each) were affixed to the bases of each, it was apparent that they were phallic representations while, upon closer inspection, the stone dais was carved with a variety of lewd and obscene art. As the elves nervously surveyed their surroundings two amazons carrying large battle standards stepped forth into the arena and suddenly a loud horn was blown followed by a trumpeting fanfare. Loria was startled by the noise and saw that the crowd was on their feet and cheering as the amazon tyrant queen sauntered into the arena with her elite guard and took her place in a covered area. She did not sit, but rather walked through a smaller gate, along with her retinue of 20 amazons, and motioned for the crowds to be silent. In seconds the entire arena was quiet and the tyrant queen spoke, her voice amplified greatly by a small amulet she wore around her neck so that all might hear.

"My fellow Spartons, I salute you!" The tyrant queen shouted. The crowd responded with cheers, exactly what Saedra wished to hear.

Sylvia gasped in surprise as several muscular amazons pushed aside the elven boys and roughly seized her. The elven males tried to fight back but had no chance against the huge strong amazons. The elven lads tried to follow the amazons for another go but stopped short when long metal spears were raised against them by the amazon rear guard. They could only watch helplessly as the voluptuous big-breasted elven queen was shackled to the twin phallic posts. One ankle and wrist manacled to either post, Sylvia looked in fear at her tormentors as the crowd watched.

Meanwhile, tyrant queen Saedra continued, "I wish to honor my brave citizens with a spectacle unlike any other, grander than any other, and more entertaining than any other! I, Saedra, tyrant queen of Spartos and greatest ruler in all of Gorgathia, have provided this for you! I know that I can count on your continued loyalty and obedience and to that end I have secured for you the rarest and most exotic of all slaves...wood elves! Yes, your eyes do not deceive you, my friends...these are actual wood elves and all of the rumors you have been told about their sexual magic was quite an understatement! Now, I can see your excitement, I can hear your excitement, I can even feel your excitement, for it is also my own! Filling the Pornosseum with the rarest of all sex slaves would be honor enough for any other tyrant queen, but I wish to give my citizens MORE! Employing the greatest military force in the world, I have done this! For, you see, not only will you enjoy the unbelievable pleasures of these petite little wood elves, but you will also enjoy their queen!" As Saedra said this she raised her arm in a flourish, gesturing toward the elven woman struggling valiantly to get free. Saedra was not disappointed by the reaction from the crowds, the cheers were deafening and it was only their disciplined lifestyle which prevented the amazons from rioting and pouring down into the arena floor en masse. As the scanned the crowd she also walked around the arena waving up at people and smiling at the rows and rows of lust-crazed female faces. There was not a male to be seen, but, as nearly three-quarters of the amazons were she-males, none were ever needed...and certainly none would ever have been treated as equals or allowed into such assemblies. Saedra grinned victoriously at the women in the magistrate section and relished the strained smiles of her rivals. She knew that deep inside they were fuming with impotent rage at the support she now enjoyed from the populace and there was no way they could move against her now without getting themselves killed by the mobs. Saedra drank in all of the cheers from the amazons and as the crowds chanted her name she raised her arms in a motion for them to be silent. Feigning modesty, the waited patiently until she could be heard above the crowd.

"I have no doubt that you would wish for your tyrant queen to be the first to partake of these slaves whom our goddess, Marsa, has delivered to us!" The crowd cheered again. Evidently they didn't mind watching a demonstration before the event began in earnest. "Next, I believe the warriors and their general who actually captured the elves should be allowed to demonstrate their sexual skills, as they have already amply proven their military skills!" Another cheer from the crowd erupted. "As I am a generous and beneficent ruler, I shall also grant each and every amazon in this very arena full and free access to any elf they desire!" At this the crowd broke into thunderous applause and wild shouts and roars of approval. It was nearly 10 minutes before they were quiet enough for Saedra to speak.

"I ask that each section be allowed to enter the arena in turns, as space will be limited and those in the stands waiting their turns will wish to have a clear and unobstructed view. Everyone will get their turns and this event will last for as long as you wish it to, my loyal subjects!" Saedra exclaimed. Her voice was drowned out by more and more amazons chanting her name and she enjoyed the intoxicating power she now wielded. She had always had military power, but now she had widespread popular support and it was proving to be very stimulating.

The tyrant queen motioned for the populace in the stands to be silent and then spoke again, "I have also provided a surprise participant in the sexual spectacle! A frost elf from the farthest snowy mountains of the North. She has adopted our ways but, unlike the wood elves, she is a willing partner. I have taken her as my consort but now I wish for all of you here to also take her as yours! She will join you in raping the elves and also submit to all of your attentions as well! Truly there has never been a spectacle as great as this one I give to you now! I ask you, are you ready to begin? Are you ready to watch and then take part in, the most incredible rape-fest in the history of Spartos? Are you ready to rape ELVES!?"

Saedra was testing the crowds and trying to see just how far she could push before their discipline broke and apparently this was it. The roars and cheers from the crowd were longer and louder than all the times before and Saedra could tell that they were now whipped up into such a frenzy that they actually just MIGHT riot and swarm down into the arena, driven mad with lust.

The tyrant queen signaled to her elite guard and a loud fanfare was sounded as she raised her arms in victory, saluting the wildly enthusiastic crowd. She turned to face each section and then walked triumphantly to the dais as the priestesses of Marsa blessed the ceremony with spilled wine, an offering to their goddess. The priestesses invoked the name of Marsa in a rather suggestive dance and chanted a spiritual mantra as they prepared the introductory ceremony. Saedra watched from the stone dais as the priestesses offered all of the upcoming sexual energy, lust, and power to Marsa in exchange for the continuing good grace of their goddess in battle.

Loria covered her smooth naked pussy mound with her hand and raised her other arm across her chest to conceal her breasts, nonexistent as they were. She looked fearfully at the riotous crowds of women in the stands above and all around her. As the priestesses finished their ceremony they exited the arena and Loria could hear the barking of dogs, bellowing of bulls, and the whinny of horses from beyond a large wooden gate near her. It sounded like many beasts were held in the chambers beyond and she did not want to know what the had in store. Loria ran to the dais, afraid and seeking simply to be near her mother but an amazon elite warrior caught her by the arm right as she set foot on the stone platform.

"Where do you think you're going, little slut-child?" snarled the big muscular amazon.

"P-please! Don't do this! I beg of you! She's my mother! We have done you no harm! Please!" Loria sobbed, her eyes full of tears.

"Well then, I'll make sure you get a good view of things from right here up close, elf-child. You can watch your bitch-mother get what she so greatly deserves. Then it will be your turn, little princess, you teasing little slut!" The amazon remarked. Loria protested and struggled vainly to escape the amazon's grasp but it was hopeless and she quickly surrendered to her new situation.

The tyrant queen, meanwhile, had strapped on a huge double-dildo and the crowd watched as the dildo slowly morphed from an artificial device into a fully functional organic sex organ. "Behold the royal scepters of Spartos!" The exclaimed, stroking the heavy twin shafts with both hands. The twin phalluses were absolutely massive and jutted out a full two feet. They were both so wide around that the could not even span either of them with her hand even if she squeezed. Saedra's double-cocks were both hairless and her big ballsac hung underneath the mighty dicks, full of cum. "Behold, my loyal amazon warriors as I, Saedra of Spartos, prove amazon superiority by taking the queen of the wood elves! Queen Sylvia of the wood elves is nothing but a cheap fuck-slut now! If the stories about wood elf sex magic is true, and she survives, I will be the first of many to make this whore our rape-slave!"

Loria shuddered at the tyrant queen's horrible remarks and her little body trembled at the sight of the impossibly huge double-cocks of the amazon queen. Surely her poor mother could not survive being split by such a monstrous shaft. Was that the evil tyrant queen's plan? To rape Sylvia to death so that no one else could have her? The dildo the tyrant queen wore was obviously magical and from the aura it gave off, was of elven creation. But what elf would help these terrible women? Then Loria's eyes widened as she realized there was one elf who would. The queen mentioned she had a frost elf consort. It was bad enough what the amazons had in mind, but it was even more demoralizing to her to imagine an elf helping them to do it.

Sylvia gasped as tyrant queen Saedra moved in close and kissed her sloppily. It was not a loving kiss but rather a demonstration of dominance. The amazon was taking her prize. Sylvia let out a muffled cry as Saedra probed her mouth with her long tongue. The tyrant queen loudly moaned in lust and grabbed Sylvia's left tit, mauling the heavy soft orb in her hand. Saedra's other hand slid down to Sylvia's big round ass and groped the smooth ample cheek. After a long, wet, tongue-probing kiss, Saedra pulled away and Sylvia gasped for air.

Saedra looked into Sylvia's frightened face and stared at her for a moment and then began licking the elf queen's huge breasts. She dragged her tongue over each boob until both were thoroughly saturated with her glistening saliva. Then she began sucking on one while groping the other. Sylvia threw her head back in shameful pleasure, moaning deeply as the tyrant queen alternated sucking on one huge tit and then the other. Sylvia could not stop crying as her daughter and three sons watched her humiliation, as well as all of the other wood elves.

"AH!" Sylvia yelped loudly as the bit one of her big erect nipples and roughly pinched the other one. Saedra alternated from one nipple to the other, biting, tugging, and sucking on the big plug-like nipples of the huge-chested wood elf queen. When Saedra squeezed Sylvia's huge breasts in both hands, the wood elf began to lactate prodigiously, squirting milk all over the tyrant queen's face and body. Saedra's cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hungrily on one big boob and then the other, making loud wet sucking sounds with her lips on the wood elf's ample tit-globes. Saedra stared lustfully into the eyes of the wood elf queen, like a cobra mesmerizing a bird. Then, after drinking her fill, Saedra opened her mouth wide, her face about two feet from Sylvia's tits, and milked them roughly with her hands. Thick jets of breast milk squirted into the tyrant queen's face and directly into her mouth, filling it to the brim. Saedra let her mouth fill completely with milk each time before swallowing and sometimes transferred the milk to Sylvia via a very messy kiss.

Satisfied with milking the elf queen's large boobs, Saedra stepped back one or two paces and slapped Sylvia's big tits with her open palm. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"AHHH! OOOW! NO! AH! OWW! UH! AH! N-NOOO! OWW! AH!" Sylvia screamed pitifully as tears ran down her face. Her tits stung from the savage impact of the tyrant queen's vicious slaps. Sylvia's massive tit globes bounced and wobbled in wild circles as Saedra continued to slap them again and again. Sylvia thrashed and jerked in pain as her squirting tits squirted milk everywhere in crazy arcs. Most of Saedra's body was splattered and dripping with the elf queen's tit milk and Saedra did not stop until she was totally drenched from head to toe.

As Sylvia gasped in agony, her pale milky white tits a rosy shade of pink, the tyrant queen walked around behind her and grabbed the elf queen's ass with both hands, kneading and squeezing Sylvia's ample buttocks. Saedra pressed her lowermost cock up against the deep crevice of Sylvia's ass and slowly rubbed it up and down the smooth cleft. Sylvia was shocked at just how truly big the amazon queen's penis was and sobbed in fear at the mere thought of what it would be like to be penetrated by such a thing.

The tyrant queen knelt down and began licking both of Sylvia's big well-rounded buttocks, not stopping until both butt globes were glistening wet. Then Saedra placed her hands on the elf queen's thighs and pressed her face between the gorgeous cheeks of Sylvia's ass. Sylvia gasped when she felt Saedra's mouth on her anus. Saedra slid her tongue into the tiny opening and probed the elf woman's tight ass, working her tongue in as deep as possible. Saedra also began sucking on Sylvia's anus, also, as the queen's little daughter, Loria, looked on. Saedra slapped Sylvia's big round butt cheeks with one hand then the other, alternating from one ass orb to the other, then both at once. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"OW! OH! AH! OW! UNHG! AH!" Sylvia yelled, as her sexy ass globes jiggled from the impact of the tyrant queen's merciless spanking hands. Sylvia's eyes met those of her daughter and they both filled with tears. Sylvia had never been humiliated like this. She was being degraded in front of all of these enemies, her own people, and her own children! It was more than she could bear! Already Sylvia felt her spirit being slowly crushed and she bemoaned her fate and that of her children and the others.

Satisfied with spanking and reaming the elf woman's spectacular ass, Saedra walked back around in front of her and knelt down to get a whiff of the wood elf's sweaty pussy. The strong fishy aroma was intoxicating and Saedra dragged her long wet tongue all over Sylvia's pussy mound, lapping at it like a dog.

"Uuhhhhnnn." Sylvia groaned, involuntarily and looked down between the deep cleavage of her heaving breast orbs and into the hungry eyes of the amazon queen. Saedra slid her tongue up and down the slick slit of Sylvia's pussy and could already taste her wet pussy juice. Saedra licked for a few more minutes and then slid her tongue over the wood elf's clit nub. She licked it again and again until it stood out fully erect. Saedra tweaked it with her fingers gently as she placed her mouth on Sylvia's pussy and slid her tongue deep inside, probing and tasting the womanly lubrication. It was a powerful aphrodisiac and tasted like sex. Saedra slid her tongue in and out of Sylvia's wet pussy and then began to lap at her puffy pussy lips again. Taking Sylvia's big clit in her mouth, Saedra began sucking on it like it was a small penis. She slid two fingers up into Sylvia's tight pussy and worked them in and out as the elf moaned and writhed in pure ecstasy. Saedra stopped before Sylvia could climax, however, and the merely leered at her.

"You think I'm going to be soft with you? You think I'm going to be gentle?" Saedra loudly inquired, staring evilly at Sylvia. "Well, FUCK YOU, you stupid damned BITCH!" Saedra spit a big glob of saliva right in Sylvia's eye.

"AAUH!" Sylvia cried out, pitifully, recoiling a bit as the spit hit her right eye. She instinctively shut her eye but the was not finished.

"You want to know what I think of you worthless stuck-up elf bitches!? Huh? THIS is what I think of ANYONE invading Sparton territory!" The yelled, spitting again into the face of the elf queen. Then again and again.

Loria could hear the 'haaach...ptoo!' sounds of the clearing her throat and spitting on poor Sylvia. Loria watched as her mother's face was spit upon until it was a slimy wet mess of saliva. The awful even spit upon Sylvia's breasts and pussy. Loria couldn't stop crying as she was forced to observe her naked mother being humiliated before her very eyes.

Saedra turned to face a pair of her elite amazon warriors standing near the dais. The made some sort of hand signal and suddenly there was a huge cheer from the crowd. Loria wasn't sure what this was about and looked around. What she saw were two of the elite amazon warriors approach the stone dais and unfasten the manacles around Sylvia's wrists. Then they roughly and sadistically pushed her down on all fours and yanked her wrists behind her back. The amazon warriors quickly tied the elf woman's wrists together firmly, not tight enough to cut off the circulation, but tight enough to prevent her from getting free. The ankle and wrist manacles on the columns were capable of swiveling and the amazons did not do anything with the ankle manacles. Soon, Sylvia was face down and ass up with her massive tits pressed up against the stone floor underneath her. She was still leaking milk and her pussy was getting wetter, to her great shame.

"You know what you're good for, bitch?" Saedra snarled. "Sucking big amazon dick, that's what! You worthless slut, that's exactly what you're going to do and you'd better suck me better than you've ever sucked anyone before in your life or you're dead!" Saedra knew it was an empty threat, with all of these amazons clamoring for their turn at the elf queen and all of these other elves, too, but the threat apparently worked because Sylvia's eyes were obviously full of fear. The hauled Sylvia into a kneeling position, the elf woman's legs still wide apart due to the placement of the manacles, and rubbed both big dicks against Sylvia's face.

"Open wide, queenie, and suck on my 'royal scepter.' Come on, bitch, open your mouth. I want to see you choke on my big dick." Saedra laughed. She pressed the huge bulbous head of her lowermost dick up against Sylvia's lips and saw that Sylvia could not open her mouth wide enough to get the head in.

"Okay, slut, you can lick my cocks and get them all wet and slippery first. That way they'll slide in a little better. Suck my balls, too, while you're at it you worthless fucking whore." Saedra commanded. Sylvia complied out of fear and licked every inch of Saedra's huge throbbing cocks, making them both glisten with her saliva. Saedra moaned in pleasure as she looked down between the large valley of her tits and into the face of her sex slave. Saedra placed her hands on her hips and looked out into the crowd and roared, "Gaze upon the once high and mighty elf queen and see what she has now become! She licks my cocks like a cheap gutter slut and does so in front of her children and people!"

Loria winced at the cruel words of the and wept as the crowd yelled an assortment of demeaning taunts, abusive jeers, mocking taunts, and humiliating insults at her mother. She felt such shame and fear, never had an elf queen been treated thus.

Sylvia sucked on the tyrant queen's big heavy balls, barely able to get even half of one into her mouth. The tyrant queen towered over her and her dicks and balls were absolutely huge...much larger than any of the dicks of any other amazon she'd seen so far.

"Mmhhhfhhf...smuck. Ahhmmmmmmhhhf...smuuuchk. Hhmmmmhhf...spluck." The steady sounds of Sylvia wetly sucking the tyrant queen's balls was evident to Loria and she was close enough to hear every groan of pleasure from the evil amazon tyrant. Sylvia's cheeks hollowed out around each ball as she sucked on them with everything she had. She then released and let the ball pop out of her mouth with a wet 'plop' before orally servicing the other.

"Mmhhh...uhhh...yeah! Suck those balls, bitch! Suck em good and hard." Saedra hissed, stroking her two wet cocks with either hand. She enjoyed this for a long moment before making Sylvia lick her dicks again. Soon big wet ropes of saliva hung pendulously from both cocks and the ballsac underneath.

"Okay bitch, now open wide and suck my cock. You stupid whore, I'm not going to stop until I've gotten every inch down your precious throat! I'm going to choke you to death on my big cock, you fucking slut! Those stories about elven sex magic had better be true for your sake, whore!" Saedra loudly exclaimed, rubbing her big heavy cocks up against Sylvia's face.

"Awwwllghhhhfffmmfff!" Sylvia stammered as Saedra forced her lowermost cock into her mouth. Sylvia was barely able to open her mouth wide enough and tears ran down her cheeks as her mouth was invaded. In one brutal shove, Saedra had half of her entire cock buried down Sylvia's throat before the elf queen could even react. Saedra had both hands on Sylvia's head and was in a semi-crouch, ready to fuck the elven beauty's face. Wasting no time, Saedra gave another hard savage lunge and drove more of her cock down the elf woman's tight gullet, getting her cock three quarters of the way in.

"G-GLAAAHG! MMGGORLLL! G-G-GLLAARL!" Sylvia choked, her throat stretched with hard amazon cock. She convulsed as her natural gag reflex went wild. Her throat frantically constricted and involuntarily squeezed the invading member and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her eyes watered and her vision blurred as her air supply was cut off. She couldn't stop gagging as the massive cock filled her gullet completely.

Saedra was not at all satisfied with getting only three quarters of her cock in the elf queen's mouth, she wanted it all the way in. With a sharp jab, the jammed the rest of her huge cock into Sylvia's tight wet throat. The way the elf queen's gagging gullet was wildly squeezing her cock made the experience all the more pleasurable for Saedra and she gave a low deep groan as she held her gargantuan penis all the way down the choking elf woman's throat. Saedra gyrated her hips and ground her pelvis hard against Sylvia's face.

Sylvia's nose was pressed hard against the smooth sweaty flesh of the underside of the tyrant queen's upper cock and the heady scent of sex, along with the lack of air, nearly caused Sylvia to pass out. She was in a state of pure panic as she loudly gagged and choked, her eyes watering copiously and uncontrollably.

"Uuhhn...fuck! Yeah!" The amazon queen gasped, looking down at Sylvia and holding the elf's head firmly with both of her strong hands. Saedra glanced over at her elite guards and noticed the wide-eyed stare of Sylvia's young daughter, as the girl was so close to the platform. On the way to the Pornosseum Saedra had been informed of Sylvia's children and knew this to be the elf queen's little daughter.

"This is all your mother is good for, you little slut-child! She's nothing more than a cheap suck-slut! Aaaauuhh! Her tight throat feels so fucking good! Uuhhngh! I'm going to give her what she deserves, little princess, and you are going to watch every minute of it!" Saedra said to Loria.

Then Saedra slowly pulled her cock out of Sylvia's mouth, almost all the way, and sank it back in again all the way to the hilt. Saedra repeated this for about a dozen times, then pulled her cock all the way out and slapped Sylvia's face with the wet slimy shaft.

"Suck me, queenie." Saedra said, in an evil mocking tone. "Suck my cock as hard as you can or I'll have my warriors skewer that little girl of yours."

It took every ounce of effort Sylvia could muster given the size of the tyrant queen's penis but elven magic made the impossible possible and Sylvia took a deep pull on Saedra's massive cock and began to suck on it hard every time Saedra got her whole cock in and on every outstroke.

"Uuhhnnnn...Suck me! Suck! Ahhh...Ghhaaud...yessss! Suck me, queenie! Sssssuck! Suck my big amazon cock, you worthless damn whore! Suck! Ahhhhh...yeah! Suck, queenie...ahhhh!" Saedra groaned as she rhythmically fucked Sylvia's face. She pumped her powerful hips in a slow steady rhythm for a while and then gradually became much more brutal. Saedra's upper cock banged up against Sylvia's face with every in-stroke and the pounded away at the elf woman with quick hard thrusts.

Finally, Saedra stopped, her cock buried all the way down Sylvia's throat. Sylvia looked up pathetically, with tearful eyes, at the tyrant queen. Sylvia knew what was going to happen next.

The massive erection pulsed and shot out a huge load of cum with enough force to be practically audible to little Loria. Sylvia never stopped gagging as massive amounts of thick cum shot rapidly again and again straight into her belly and filled it in mere moments. Saedra still kept her cock firmly in place and soon the cum forcefully squirted out around the edges of the elf queen's widely stretched mouth.

"A-hhulllgk! Awwlllgh! Ahhuullrlg! A-hullgh! Gllaaahhg! Mmmuuaallgh! G-glaaa-aahg! Glllaaa-arlgh! Glorlg!" Sylvia forcefully gagged, her throat stretched by the massive spurting penis of Saedra.

The pulled her twitching, spurting cock out of Sylvia's mouth with a wet 'pop,' and slapped the elf woman's face repeatedly with the slimy organ. She rubbed the pulsing cock all over Sylvia's face, smearing her in a thick layer of her own saliva and sticky cum. Soon Sylvia's face was virtually an unrecognizable mask of thick slimy sperm and Saedra slapped her face with her big dick a few more times with a disdainful smirk.

"Suck the head of my dick, you stupid whore, and don't swallow a drop. Hold it all in your mouth you fucking cunt-slut!" Saedra commanded. Sylvia fearfully complied, opening her mouth around Saedra's cockhead. The elf woman's cheeks hollowed out as she sucked hard on Saedra's cock knob. Sylvia's mouth was already coated with the tyrant queen's salty spunk and she sucked on the large spurting organ with all her might, running her tongue along the piss slit and occasionally slipping it slightly inside the tiny opening. Soon the gooey splurts were fewer and less copious, but not before Sylvia's mouth was completely filled with cum until her cheeks were bulging.

"Open that slutty mouth of yours, queenie, and show everyone all of that slime you've got in there! Come on, you cum-sucking slut! Do it!" Saedra ordered. Sylvia obeyed, and opened her mouth wide. It was filled to the brim with whitish gooey sperm and thick ropes of cum and drool hung down from her chin in long glistening strands. Saedra knelt down and dipped her tongue into Sylvia's gaping sperm-filled mouth and lugged out big globs of her own cum with her tongue. She did this for several minutes and then placed her whole mouth on that of the elf woman, sloppily kissing her with great passion and zeal. Saedra sucked most of her own cum out of Sylvia's mouth and swallowed it down. She probed Sylvia's mouth for a bit with her tongue and then stood up again, glancing directly at Loria.

"You like watching your whore-mother suck on big she-cock, you little slut-child? Look upon the face of your beloved mother, the queen of the wood elves, her beauteous visage covered in my cum. Your mother is such a cheap whore that I bet she wants to suck me off again, even though her belly is packed full of cum already." Saedra laughed, cruelly, as she turned back towards Sylvia.

"No...please...oh mother...no!" Loria gasped, as she looked on in disbelief.

"Alright, queenie, time for your second suck-job." Saedra smirked, roughly grabbing Sylvia's head, tangling her hands in her hair, and lunging her hips forward as soon as Sylvia's lips opened wide. Saedra rammed her uppermost cock down the elf woman's throat and just brutally fucked away. She was not gentle or caring, it was just a pure savage overpowering face-fuck. Sylvia panicked and choked on the huge cock, just as before, as Saedra humped her mouth. This time the just went for a power-fuck and nearly suffocated the poor elf woman again as she drove her enormous hard-on in and out of her convulsing, wet, constraining throat.

Saedra again looked over and saw Loria staring, wide-eyed. "Uuhhhnn...yeah!" Saedra grunted. "Get a good look, little elf-girl! Uuhhn! Gonna throat-fuck this bitch! Gonna choke her on my big dick! Ahhh! Look at the bitch fight it! She can't even hardly breathe, the stupid cunt! I'm gonna use her like the cheapest whore in the city...because that's what she is from now on! Your mother is worthless cum-gulping slut, you stupid little princess!"

It didn't take Saedra long to climax at this wild pace and soon Sylvia was glugging down huge globs of cum, valiantly trying to swallow and keep from throwing up as her gag reflex kept on kicking in. About half of the incredibly huge cumload was all over her chin, chest, and belly by the time Saedra's climax was finally over...and there was already some cum dripping down onto the elven woman's smooth pussy mound. When Saedra eventually pulled out she slapped her upper cock against Sylvia's face, making wet splats, and then smeared the slimy paste all over the elf's already cum soaked features. She also knelt down a bit lower and slapped the elf queen's big tits with her dick, spanking each big soft round orb equally with her hard sticky cock.

"Ahh...that was a great suck, queenie. You really got a lot of cum in that belly of yours. You look almost pregnant the way your belly's sticking out like that and so distended. Bet you get knocked up for real before you leave this arena, you stupid whore." Saedra snarled, staring evilly at the elf queen.

"RAPE HER! RAPE HER! RAPE HER! RAPE HER!" Came the roars of the amazon crowds from all over the Pornosseum.

"Oh!" Loria gasped, trembling. "N-no! Oh...please...no!"

"Well, it looks like its time for you to get screwed, you fucking elf-bitch. I'm going to rape and sodomize you at the same time with both of my huge dicks! I'm going to take you hard and make you scream for mercy, you slut! I'm going to make you my fuck-bitch!" Saedra loudly proclaimed. She forced Sylvia into a doggy-style position, with Sylvia's legs spread, her ass up high, and her face pressing against the stone floor, her hands behind her back. Then the began to rub the heads of both cocks along the entrance of both of Sylvia's tight holes.

"Oh...no! Please...don't! I'm begging you! No!" Sylvia sobbed, she fearfully knew that her impending rape would soon begin and would go on and on without any stopping. She was about to be brutally taken by the in front of all these amazons, Sylvia's own elven people, and her own children. She was going to be used and humiliated in every nasty way and she was powerless to prevent it. She felt Saedra's gigantic cockhead rubbing up and down the slit of her big, fleshy, puffy pussy lips, sliding back and forth through the cleft but not actually entering her vagina. The size of the colossal penis was enough to send fresh waves of fear through the elven queen. The other huge dick was sliding up and down between the cheeks of her gorgeous ass and Sylvia couldn't believe that the amazon queen could possibly be thinking of getting something so large in there! It was impossible for either organ to ever fit inside an elf woman's petite pussy channel or rectum. Sylvia knew, however, that elven magic was both blessing and curse and had allowed elves to survive such ordeals before...but even elven magic must have limits!

"AHHH!" Sylvia screamed as the tried, unsuccessfully, to shove her cockheads into both the pussy and ass of the elven beauty at the same time. "NNHHG! NO!" Sylvia screamed again as the tried a second time, with equally unsuccessful results. The elf queen's pussy and ass were both exposed and vulnerable to the huge amazon woman and there was nothing she could do to escape her fate.

"Shut up, you stupid whore!" Saedra snarled as she wedged her upper cock between the cheeks of Sylvia's ass, right at her anus, and the lower cock directly between the elf woman's tight pussy lips, right at the entrance of Sylvia's slippery cunt.

Saedra gave a sudden hard lunge and speared both of her cocks all the way into Sylvia. The lower cock hit Sylvia's cervix and popped through straight into her womb. The spongy cockhead was pressed hard up against the back of the elven queen's ultra-sensitive womb. Saedra's upper cock went deep into Sylvia's rectum, stretching it wider than ever before. There was a loud wet meaty smack as Saedra's groin slapped forcefully against Sylvia's round buttocks, making the sexy ass globes jiggle slightly from the impact.

"EEEEEYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Sylvia screamed, long and loud. Her head shot up and her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "AAAAAEEEEEHHHH!!!" The pain was excruciating and Sylvia writhed in agony under the searing torture of her dual impalement. She tensed up and involuntarily squeezed both cocks with her contracting vagina and buttocks. The result only sent greater pleasure coursing through her tormentor and worse pain through herself.

Loria stared in shock as her mother let out another loud anguished scream. The little elf girl tried to turn away but the amazon warriors made her watch her mother's brutal violation.

"Huaa-UUUH!" Saedra grunted as she pulled out quickly and then slammed into Sylvia again, just as hard. "Huaa-UHHHN! Ha-UUUNH! UUUH! UH! UH! UH! UH!" Saedra sadistically grunted again and again as she fucked Sylvia harder and faster, establishing a wild savage pace. The loud steady smacks of sweaty flesh colliding with flesh accompanied the tyrant queen's loud guttural grunts and Sylvia's long throaty screams. Sylvia's big round buttocks were jiggling constantly, her big sexy buttocks absorbing the brunt of the bone-jarring jackhammer thrusts of the muscular . Sylvia's big tits, flattened against the ground beneath her, were still leaking milk, and the flow was a steady trickle which oozed out from under the huge orbs.

Then Saedra stopped for a moment, her cocks fully impaling Sylvia, and reached down with one hand and grabbed her blonde hair, tangling her fingers in the golden mane. The yanked the elf woman's head back and spit right in her eye. Saedra cleared her throat and spit another big slimy glob of saliva directly into Sylvia's wide-open mouth. Sylvia expelled the saliva slowly and it hung in ropy strands from her lips and descended lazily to the ground below. With her other hand, Sylvia slapped and spanked Sylvia's gorgeous round ass cheek.

"AAAHHH...GHHAAAAUUDS...NNNNHHHAAAAUUU!!! IT HURTS...HUUURRRRRTS! AUUUHHHH! SPLITTING MEEE IN TWO! EEYYAAAHHH!" Sylvia howled, at the top of her lungs.

"LOOK AT THE 'QUEEN OF THE ELVES' NOW!" the roared to the crowd. "SHE'S MY RAPE-BITCH!" There was an immediate response of mocking laughter and jeers from all of the amazons and a frightened silence from the elves.

"No!" Loria wailed, "Please...Stop! You're killing her! She's in so much pain! Please! No more! Stop!"

"Shut up, you little cunt!" Snarled one of the amazon warriors holding onto Loria. "We'll make you our slut soon enough, elf princess, and it's going to be long time before YOU stop screaming! We'll all use you just like we're all going to use your cheap whore of a mother."

Saedra gave Loria a wicked smile and then proceeded to slam-fuck Sylvia again, every bit as hard and fast as before. Saedra was a paragon of amazon physical fitness and could sustain her wild pace for quite a long time. She never slowed down, never faltered, always hammering away at Sylvia like a wild lust-crazed animal.

"You're nothing but my fuck-slut, now bitch! This is all you're good for, you stupid cunt! Gonna just fuck the living hell out of you! We all are! You're tight elven pussy and ass feels so damn good, bitch! Every amazon here is gonna ride you like a cheap whore and knock you up, you dumb slut!" Saedra panted to Sylvia. Sweat dripped from the amazon woman's body and glistened in the bright sunlight as she put all her strength behind every sadistic pelvic thrust.

"AAAAAUUHHHHhhnnnNNNNNNOOOO!" Sylvia screamed, at the top of her lungs. The totality of her humiliation was completely eclipsed by the intensity of her savage violation. The amazon began to brutally fuck her into abject submission and the agony in her pussy and ass would not go away...it was a constant throbbing pain. There was no pleasure at all for the elf woman, it was all pure excruciating sexual torture. Her highly sensitive pussy was a steady inferno of searing torment and her rectum was similarly traumatized. All of the pleasure was felt by the , and it was quite a lot of pleasure, indeed! For as extreme as the pain was for Sylvia, Saedra's pleasure was just as intense. In fact, Saedra took extra pleasure in Sylvia's pain and screams. Sylvia's agony only aroused Saedra all the more and spurred her on to even greater brutality.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Sylvia's groin was brutally hammered and her body jerked and rocked wildly from the ravaging assault. She choked and gasped for breath as Saedra reached down and grabbed her throat with both hands, throttling her. Sylvia's choked cries were accompanied by the guttural grunts of the heavily muscled amazon queen. Sylvia nearly blacked out from the pain and lack of oxygen but just when she was begging to think it was the end, Saedra released her throat. The powerful amazon slapped the elf woman's big round buttocks a few times as she pummeled her pussy and ass and then reached down and mauled the huge milk-spurting tits of the elf queen. Sylvia screamed over and over, eliciting a torrent of degrading insults from the . Saedra reached up with both hands to Sylvia's face and inserted two fingers into each corner of the elf woman's mouth. She hooked her fingers into Sylvia's mouth and pulled back, forcing Sylvia into a humiliating expression of subjugation. All the while, Saedra never slowed down or let up, she just kept fucking the elf queen with all her might. The released her hold on Sylvia's lips and gathered the elf woman's long blonde hair back into a ponytail and yanked and pulled on it viciously, causing Sylvia to scream with pain.

Suddenly Sylvia began to climax and let out an anguished cry, trying to deny the sexual pleasure overtaking her. She climaxed again and again, over and over, as the savage amazon queen continued to sadistically rape her pussy and ass. Sylvia's orgasms did little to diminish the intense pain caused by the amazon's huge cockhead slamming through her cervix and up against the back of her womb or the invading pole plunging deeply in and out of her wide-stretched rectum. It was a long time before the amazon queen began to climax and Sylvia thought she would go mad from the countless extreme painful orgasms she was feeling.

"AAAUUHHH! TAKE IT YOU BITCH!" Saedra yelled, giving a few more punishing pelvic jabs. Then the amazon gave a loud groan and spurted jet after huge jet of thick cum up into the elf woman's tight gripping pussy and ass. Sylvia gasped as she felt the cum shoot into her so forcefully that it stung. Great gooey ropes of spunk blasted deep inside her rectum and pussy. Sylvia's womb was filled nearly instantly and cum was soon squirting back out from around the corners of her pussy and ass and squirting back onto the amazon's groin.

Saedra hauled almost every inch of her cock out and began fucking Sylvia again, her twin cocks making wet 'splorching' sounds as they went in and out of both sloppy holes. Saedra kept on fucking while she was climaxing, making quite a slimy mess of the elf queen's entire groin, ass, and upper thighs. She finally pulled out all the way, her cocks making a wet sucking 'pop' as they were pulled from the cum-packed holes. Saedra rubbed her spurting cockheads up against Sylvia's big, fleshy, puffy, pussy lips and also against her soft smooth anus. The rubbed both cockheads up and down against the cum-oozing holes and spurted more cum up against the soft tight orifices and then slapped the upper cock against Sylvia's buttocks while slapping the lower one against the elf's big pussy lips, watching the sexy flesh jiggle. After smearing cum all over Sylvia's pussy and ass, Saedra's orgasm was finally over and she gave a smirk of smug superiority. She stood up, legs apart, arms upraised and outstretched...both hard slimy dicks bounced and swayed with her every movement, as did her huge breasts.

"You have observed me, your queen, now take the queen of the elves as my bitch. It is now time for you, my loyal warriors, to take any or all of these elves for your pleasure as well. I hope that I have suitably demonstrated my prowess and my right to rule. For the benefit of those in the arena who must patiently wait their turn, I have taken measures to insure that you will not be bored. I shall remain in the arena and take part in the rapes for as long as I am able, as is my right. As I mentioned before, the war-mistress and her warriors who secured the elves in the jungle of darkness shall automatically be among the first group of amazons allowed in. Everyone will get their turn, this I promise. So now, prepare to watch and take part in the greatest rape the Pornosseum has ever known...the rape of the wood elves!" Saedra spoke loudly, holding the magical amulet of voice-amplification up near her mouth. The motioned for her elite guard to open the gate for the first section of the Pornosseum audience to come through. The circular stadium had been divided into 8 sections, with each section going clockwise into the arena after the one before it had exited back to the stands. There was a lusty cheer from the first section as they proceeded from the stands down towards the big gate. Huge muscular, bronze-tanned, women strode through the large passageway. Every face was exotic and gorgeous, the vast majority were she-male, with massively huge erections bobbing and swaying before them like heavy clubs. A few of the amazons (the higher-ranking echelons) were fully female but their big erect clits were practically as big as small dicks. Each and every amazon had enormous breasts that bounced and wobbled as they walked and their sexy, round, muscular buttocks jiggled enticingly with every step. Every amazon had already stripped nude before entering the lower area and every single one of the warrior women had rape on her mind.

All of the female amazons immediately tackled the elven boys and began to rape them, in groups of about eight amazons per elven boy. War mistress Syrilika was in the forefront and seized one of Sylvia's sons, Eromis, as he was running away. Aethra, Syrilika's subordinate, grabbed Sylvia and bent her over, forcefully taking the elven queen from behind. Two other she-male amazons dragged Keolas and Idriel over to where Sylvia and Loria were at while Syrilika returned with little Eromis. Obviously this was planned beforehand and Loria and her sons and daughter were going to be raped right in front of each other. Syrilika straddled Eromis while two other amazons held him down and she ground her pelvis against his smooth cock. Rising up and down, the war mistress pounded away with a savage pace. She spit in Eromis' face, calling him all sorts of degrading names, and pissed all over his cock while it was buried inside her. The other two amazons had both Idriel and Keolas down, the elven boys' faces ground into the dirt while their asses were raised high. There was a loud and agonizing scream from both elven youths as the she-male amazons wedged their cocks into the cracks of the tight elves' asses and slammed the entire length and girth up inside them with one hard sadistic lunge. Aethra moved up and drove every inch of her huge cock up the wood elf queen's tight pussy with one thrust. Sylvia, wide eyed, screamed long and loud as she was brutally invaded. Loria's face, just inches from her mother's, was streaked with salty tears. She could feel her mother's breath on her face and hear the meaty impact of Aethra's groin slam up against Sylvia's big round ass.

It did not take long for other amazons to crowd around the royal scene and soon Sylvia, Loria, and the elven lads could feel hard amazon she-cocks rubbing and pressing up against them. Wherever there was bare skin there seemed to be someone licking it, rubbing their cock or tits against it, or grinding their pussy against it. Every elven mouth was pressed up against amazon cock, pussy, or tit and the amazons constantly insulted, mocked, degraded, and humiliated the elves.

In other parts of the arena, all 34 elven boys were made the fuck-bitches of gangs of horny amazon she-males. The elven males were gang-raped by huge droves of amazon she-males, one after another, two at a time, three at a time, sometimes four at a time. The young elven boys were forced to suck amazon dick, tit, and pussy over and over. Sometimes two huge amazon she-males would sodomize an elf boy at the same time, delighting at the screams of pain their brutal double-insertions elicited from the child-like elven youths.

Saedra and her frost elf consort, Kasi, seized one of the other elven girls, Jeeni. Kasi was fucking the girl's mouth while Saedra fucked her pussy and ass with her double cock. There was no feelings of kinship between the frost elf and the wood elf and, if anything, the savage rape was even more brutal. Kasi slammed her elven cock deep down the throat of the gagging wood elf girl and savored the vibrations around her cock as the woman screamed in pain from her massively violated pussy and ass.

Loria gave a gasp and let loose a shrill scream as she was roughly grabbed by three huge, dark, massively endowed amazons. All of the amazons had deeply sun-bronzed skin, but these amazons were almost black. Their golden blonde hair was in stark contrast to their skin and they were all extremely large-busted. Their dicks were positively monstrous and little Loria's face froze with fear. Two of them took hold of her ankles, one on each leg, and unceremoniously yanked the pale-skinned elf girl's legs apart. Her petite body was that of an 8 year old and her smooth hairless pussy was moist with sweat and her unwilling pussy juice. Loria's legs were spread wide and she dropped flat on her back as the two amazons jerked her forward. The third amazon, who looked identical to her two sisters, knelt down and began rubbing the enormous spongy head of her cock up and down Loria's pussy slit, occasionally splitting the slippery cleft as she savored the sensation.

Phalia's huge cock bent and bowed as the muscular woman struggled to force it into the tiny little slit of the sobbing little elf girl. The sexy amazon grunted and pushed, her hand around the base of her big dick, sweat dripping from her brow. The huge amazon brushed the hair out of her face with her free hand and pushed again. The insertion seemed impossible, the size difference was incredible, and Phalia could never hope to accomplish such a penetration with an actual child. However, elves were different in one regard: their sex-magic could compensate. Not without a great deal of pain for them, though. They would still feel all of the agony of being split wide open but without the gory results.

Loria and the other elf girls had no hymen, having shed it in a ritual of masturbation with a wooden dildo. They were still considered virgins, however, as they had never had true intercourse. Phalia was having a great deal of trouble getting into Loria and was losing her patience. She managed to pop the head of her cock into the elf girl's tiny pussy and there was an accompanying cry of pain from Loria.

Without the slightest warning, the powerfully-muscled amazon slammed into Loria's pussy with her full strength, spearing the little elf girl's tiny pussy with every inch of her huge cock.

"EEEEEYYAAAHHH!!!" Loria screamed, her back suddenly arching and her entire body racked with the pain originating from a central nexus deep between her little legs. The amazons responded with laughter and crude sexual remarks as Loria writhed in pain, her eyes filling with tears. Her virginity was brutally taken and the experience was not a pleasant one for her in the least. She thought that surely she would die. Nothing she could ever have imagined before could match the sheer mind-ripping agony of being brutally impaled on this enormous, hard, amazon she-cock.

"Fuck yeah! Split her open, Phalia!" One of the amazons yelled, cheering on the one raping Loria. Both of the women holding Loria's ankles apart sported raging erections that swayed with their slightest movement.

"NOOO! AAAAIEEE!!!" Loria screeched as the impossibly huge cockhead slammed up against her cervix, battering at the tiny entrance to her womb. The pain was excruciating and she could not bear the awful pain. It felt as though she had been impaled on a fence post and whatever pleasure she might have felt was totally eclipsed by the terrible pain which shot through her.

"Listen to the little bitch scream! Give it to her, Phalia!" The other amazon exclaimed, watching the rape and holding onto Loria's ankle with a firm grip.

"Fuck! She's so tight! UUHN! Feels soooo good! She's like a little eight-year-old girl! UUH! Gotta...get...every inch...of my...cock...up...into her! AH! Gonna pack this little elf-bitch full of cock!" Phalia, the amazon on top of Loria, grunted. The muscular woman pulled out and lunged forward again, and again, and again...battering away at Loria's small cervical entrance and widening the tiny opening each time, inch by inch. Loria's loud howls of agony, and the constant remarks from the other two amazons, only served to spur Phalia on.

"UUUAAAHHH!!!" Loria screamed as the powerful amazon's cock finally broke through her last line of defense and invaded her womb. The massive penis plunged in deep and the huge mushroom-shaped head smashed flat up against the back of Loria's womb, sending searing jolts of pain through the young elf girl's body. The extreme gripping tightness of Loria's soft wet little pussy gave the huge amazon unbridled pleasure. Loria, however, felt only searing pain as the big muscular amazon slammed into her, stretching her little pussy to the max. Even an amazon's vaunted stamina could not match the indescribable pleasures of invading an elf girl's pussy and Phalia was only able to go for a bout ten minutes before she felt her climax overtaking her.

"Can't hold out much longer! UUHH! Feels so good! AH! Gonna...gonna...CUMMMM! UUHHHN!" Phalia gasped, sending huge spurts of sticky sperm up inside the little elf girl's pussy. Phalia flooded Loria's little cunt in a matter of seconds and the huge amazon was soon plunging her cock in and out of a sperm-packed hole. Gooey spunk squirted out of the edges of Loria's pussy as Phalia brutally fucked her. By the time the amazon was through, there was cum all over Loria's groin and Phalia's, too.

Phalia switched places with one of the other amazons and Loria's rape began anew. The other amazon rubbed her big cockhead up and down the slippery cum-covered slit of Loria's small labia and there was an audible, "squit, squit" sound as the spongy head slid back and forth between the lips of the elf's pussy, but didn't actually penetrate. The mighty amazon's large ballsac swung to and fro slightly as she adjusted her stance, getting into position.

"Nooo! Please! DON'T! Nooo!" Loria pleaded but the amazon only spit in her face and lunged forward with all her strength.

"UUHHH! TAKE IT BITCH!" The amazon grunted as she speared the little elf girl hard on 18 inches of amazon cock. The muscular amazon's big heavy tits and round athletic ass bounced as she slammed into the little elf girl's body, causing Loria to give an ear-piercing shriek of pure pain. It made little difference that the elf girl's pussy was well-lubricated with cum or not, the enormous size difference of these amazons' cocks and her tiny, sensitive, pussy would have made insertion nearly impossible anyway. Loria was guaranteed a LOT of pain.

The brutal amazon woman's cockhead popped through Loria's small cervix and butted up hard against her womb, filling the small space entirely and causing the cum already inside to squirt back out in sticky oozing streams. Every inch of the monstrous erection was now inside of the little elf girl and her spasming, wet, gripping pussy was pure bliss for her tormentor. Loria screamed long and loud, which made the other amazons laugh and jeer at her. The amazon on top of her spread her muscular legs wider apart and laid on top of Loria, pressing her heavy tit globes into the small elf girl's flat chest. The amazon slowly gyrated her hips instead of pumping in and out, savoring the deep penetration and the feeling of the child-like elf's pussy squeezing and milking her big thick cock. The amazon's face was only an inch from Loria's and the elf could feel the woman's hot breath on her neck and plainly hear her heavy breathing. The contrast of the amazon's tan coppery skin against Loria's milky white body was quite striking, especially since no amazon was nearly so light-skinned.

"Uhhh...yeah! Fight it, you little elf bitch! Come on! Uuhhhn! Feels even better when you're resisting! I'm gonna squirt my seed deep inside your little pussy, you sexy little slut! You're MY bitch now! Ahhh! Yeah! You little bitch! You're better and tighter than any child! Queen Saedra truly is the greatest of them all to have brought little elf bitches and boys to us!" The amazon hissed, her face inches from Loria's.

"UuuUUuuuOOOoooOOhhhhh!" Loria moaned, loudly, as she struggled to cope with her pain and crushing humiliation. Her mother was only a few feet away and screaming loudly as Aethra continued to brutally hammer away at her ass with that massive cock. Sylvia was being rocked back and forth violently from the savage thrusts and Aethra had a big handful of Sylvia's long blond hair.

Loria gave a sharp cry as the amazon on top of her pulled out about a quarter of her big cock and viciously thrust forward, nearly knocking the air out of the little elf girl's lungs from the sheer force of the blow. Then the amazon did it again, and again, establishing a sadistic and relentless rhythm. It was not long until the amazon could hold out no longer. With a loud groan the amazon slammed into Loria and her spurting cock all the way in. Slimy cum squirted and oozed out of the sides of Loria's pussy as the amazon's cock just kept on ejaculating again and again. At last, the spent amazon got up off of Loria and the last of the three took her turn.

The third amazon quickly took her place and just power-fucked Loria into oblivion. Loria's senses nearly shut down as the trauma and pain wracked her body. The hard, punishing, jackhammer thrusts of the third amazon shook Loria's body like she was a rag doll. She was dimly aware of Aethra screaming a victory cry as she climaxed and a loud anguished wail from her mother but it was all but lost in the dizzying haze of pain she was forced to endure.

"You may be older than you look, you little elf bitch, but you look like a child to us so that's what you're going to be! A weak and pathetic little girl who's about to be gang-raped by every amazon in this arena! That's all you're good for, you little slut-child! You, you're mother, your brothers, your friends, they are all nothing but fuck-bitches for every amazon here!" The amazon remarked as she spit in Loria's tear-streaked face.

It did not take long for the amazon to climax and she added her thick sperm to the gooey mix. Loria's pussy and groin was a slimy morass of glistening cum and only three amazons had had their turns with her yet. Loria was startled to hear the voice of the amazon queen nearby and saw Saedra walking towards her, both massive cocks bouncing and swaying, huge breasts wobbling, and massive muscles rippling. It filled the small elf's heart with fear and foreboding. The amazon leader was not alone, walking with her were Syrilika, Aethra, and the queen's personal slave, the frost elf, Kasi.

"I trust that you have no complaints about my reward to you, Phalia." The spoke. "I promised a prize commensurate with your service to me, and you have received it. You, and your cohorts were the first to enjoy this little one, even before me. Such are the benefits of joining me and not my detractors. Now, if you and your retinue are finished here, I would like to also reward those responsible for finding these wood elves in the first place and capturing them before the Swakongos could get to them. I'm sure that there are more than enough elves here to satisfy you, but please take my personal sex slave, Kasi, first. She knows her role and is to be used accordingly.

"Thank you, my ." Phalia replied, taking the pale frost elf girl over her shoulder with effortless ease. Kasi's long silver hair dangled down as the trio of huge amazon she-males walked off with her and vanished into one of the many crowds in the arena.

Syrilika's pussy was smeared with Loria's brother, Eromis's cum and the creamy sperm was leaking from her smooth pussy. Aethra's huge cock was covered in her own cum and glistening with Loria's mother, Sylvia's pussy juices. The jism and pussy juice dripped lazily from the massive amazon warrior's huge cock and even her balls were coated with the sexual slime.

"I think I will partake of your brother, young Keolas." Saedra said to Loria, an evil smile crossing her face as she casually brushed aside her long silky black mane. She looked towards the crowd and saw a horde of amazons all over Keolas and the young elf boy's screams and cries were all but drowned out by the noise of the mob. "But first, I think it would amuse me to demonstrate my power to him and show him what a whore his mother will now become. On second thought, I think I will bring the other two, as well."

The turned to a group of amazon commanders (females, not she-males) and ordered them to have the three sons of Sylvia brought to her. The amazons obeyed without question and soon they were hauling the three cum-splattered elf boys through the crowds as the mobs of amazons wolf-whistled and made vulgar comments and sexual jeers at the youths.

"Ahhh, they are 'well-lubricated,' I see," Saedra remarked looking at the cum-sopping forms of the three elf boys. Every single inch of their entire bodies was covered in several thick layers of cum and there was a steady flow of jism oozing from between the cleft of their buttocks. Their eyes were blank and staring, their spirits already broken by their vicious rapes. Each boy's unwilling erections stood out hard and proud. Their cocks were huge by elven standards but less than mediocre compared to the amazing length and girth of amazon cock.

"My loyal war-mistress, Syrilika, you and your lieutenant, Aethra, may partake of the little elf girl now. I have plans for her mother and brothers. Let's make this a family affair, shall we?" Saedra remarked to Syrilika. The cleared her throat and, in an authoritative tone, ordered Idriel and Keolas to suck their mother's tits while Eromis sucked her pussy.

There was a sob from Loria as the little elf girl looked into the confused eyes of her brothers and the dejected and defeated eyes of her mother. She heard a loud grunt and then an agonizing groan as Phalia and the other two amazons raped the tyrant queen's frost elf slave girl in the pussy and ass. Soon the screams were muffled and garbled as the third amazon fucked her cock down the frost elf's throat.

"I think I'd like to get some of that nasty spunk you've got inside you," Syrilika huskily remarked as she spread Loria's legs wide. The little elf girl was on her back and the large muscle-bound amazon quickly got into position, with her face between Loria's legs. Syrilika lazily dragged her wet tongue across Loria's flat tummy and lapped up the cum that had splattered over it. She dipped lower and began sliding her tongue up and down Loria's smooth, slimy pussy mound, licking it like a dog.

"Aaaaawmmmm!" Syrilika breathed as she lapped away at the child-like girl's equally child-like pussy mound. Her tongue slid between the cleft of Loria's puffy labia and disappeared into the wet slit. The amazon war-mistress lugged out huge globs of sticky sperm with her tongue and swallowed the spunky goo like it was ambrosia. Loria's eyes were wide and glassy as she began to climax from the incredibly pleasurable sensations. She was barely aware of Aethra looming over her until the huge amazon was practically right on top of her.

A dozen amazon she-males had gathered around Loria, Aethra and Syrilika. The muscular women were all pumping their enormous cocks in their fists as they lustfully stared at the scene before them. Soon more she-male warrior women arrived and it was very crowded around Loria. The ordered an area cleared so that Sylvia could see Loria's face and vice versa. The three elf boys could also see. The amazons steadily jacked off as they took in the view. Many crouched down, legs open, and rubbed their massive cocks all over Loria's face and body. They did the same with Aethra and slapped their dicks against her big round athletic ass...watching it bounce and jiggle.

"Suck my cock, little girl." Aethra commanded. Her huge throbbing erection was still covered in her own cum and Sylvia's pussy juices. The elf girl stared, wide-eyed at the massive organ and then her eyes turned to her disgraced mother, and then back at the monstrous penis. Aethra's cock was dripping with the gooey glistening slime of Loria's mother's pussy and Aethra's thick cum. "Come on, you little rape-bitch, suck your whore-mother's pussy juice off my cock! Taste your mother's womb-juice on my cock, you stupid little fuck-child! Open your mouth wide and suck me, you sexy little elf slut!" The she-male amazon was straddling Loria's head and was practically laying on top of her with her legs spread and her weight resting on her elbows. She was in a standard 'fuck' position but was going for Loria's mouth instead of her pussy.

Aethra had reached down and gripped her cock in one hand and was guiding it to Loria's mouth. The slimy head of the massive member bumped up against Loria's cheek and as she opened her mouth wide the amazon found her target.

"AAWWLLGGGOORRLLLL!" Loria gagged as Aethra forced her entire cock all the way down the elf's little throat in one long slow action. Loria choked and gagged, her clogged throat involuntarily convulsed and constricted around the huge amazon's enormous member. The small elf girl's small body writhed and thrashed as her air supply was completely cut off and her nose mashed up flat against the amazon's muscular abdominals. The sweaty scent of sex assailed Loria as her magic kicked in and she managed to remain conscious despite not getting enough oxygen. The full weight of the heavy, muscle-bound amazon was upon her and her head was buried under Aethra's body.

"AWWW...GODDESS...YEAH!!!" Aethra loudly groaned as her cock was wildly squeezed and milked by Loria's involuntary throat convulsions. It was like a wet, soft, slippery vice squeezing her big cock...a velvety-smooth fist squeezing it and releasing frantically.

"GGLLUUAAAHHG!" Loria choked as her throat was invaded and stretched by the monstrous throbbing penis of the warrior-woman. The big amazon had forced every last inch of her gigantic cock down the little elf girl's throat and then began raising her hips, pulling her cock out slowly.

"Suck that cock, bitch! Show your mother and brothers how good you are at sucking dick." Aethra remarked. The muscular amazon licked her lips slowly and erotically as she looked over at the shocked and ashamed faces of Sylvia and her little sons. "Uhhhhhn! Yeah! That's it, show us all you're good for you little slut-child!"

Syrilika said nothing, as she was too busy enjoying probing Loria's little pussy with her tongue. The girl's pussy was both covered with cum and packed full of cum and Syrilika lugged out great globs of the gooey gunk with her tongue and swallowed the cum down greedily and then went in for more.

The amazons crowding around Loria, Aethra, and Syrilika jacked off while rubbing their big thick cocks obscenely all over them. It didn't take long for the amazons to climax and they smeared their thick cum all over Loria's body. They also covered Aethra and Syrilika in gooey paste and painted the bodies of all three in slimy spunk. The amazons had enough stamina to climax many times and there was nothing preventing them from jacking off while awaiting their turns. A fresh wave of new she-male amazons quickly took their place and rubbed their cocks all over the sperm-covered bodies of the two amazon warriors and the elf girl, jacking off with lewd zeal. They made degrading comments to Loria and spit on her as they called her "whore," "slut," "bitch," and "cunt."

Loria sucked on the amazon's monstrous erection, her mouth making wet sucking noises as she took deep hard pulls on the massive member. Her small cheeks hollowed out around the shaft of the amazon's big cock and she gasped for breath whenever she could. She barely had time to gasp for air when Aethra would plunge her cock all the way down her throat again. The huge dick was so far down her throat that she felt like she was going to either throw up or choke to death.

"AAWWWLLLGGLUAAAHG!" Loria gagged, her eyes streaming with tears as her throat was raped by the truly massive amazon cockshaft. Aethra looked down at her and disdainfully spit in her eye.

Aethra turned her gaze back towards Sylvia and her sons and could see that they were aroused. Perhaps they didn't wish to be but their bodies betrayed their minds and they had all become excited. The boys all sported large erections, larger than any human boys of their appearance, and Sylvia's nipples were hard and erect, as was her clit nub. Milk still dribbled from Sylvia's big boobs and ran down her body, adding to the sweat that glistened on hoer voluptuous form.

Saedra turned to Sylvia and said, "Does it turn you on to see your sweet little girl forced to become every amazon's suck-bitch? Did you become aroused from watching her get savagely taken for the first time? Did you get wet watching your innocent daughter's rape?"

"N-no! I...I...didn't...I don't want...to feel this w-way..." Sylvia stammered.

"And you three little elf boys," Saedra said, glancing down at the three elves. Save for their pointed ears they looked exactly like pre-pubescent boys with huge dicks. "Does watching your sweet little sister being violated make you horny? I can see that it does. You have extremely large penises for such little boys. You barely come up to my chest but you sport cocks that are larger than those of most men. More elven sex magic I presume."

Sylvia glanced at the raging erections of her three little boys and felt even more ashamed. She was overcome with despair at her current situation and felt even more afraid when the tyrant queen's gaze ran up and down her body. Cum oozed down Sylvia's legs from her cum-packed pussy and ass, and her entire groin region was covered in spunk. Her body glistened with sweat and she smelled like a rank rutting animal.

"Show your sons what a worthless slut you are, 'elven queen.' Show them that you're nothing but a cheap whore. Your sweet innocent little girl over there might be shown a little clemency if you please me."

Saedra then addressed Idriel, Keolas, and Eromis. "And you three...I want you to treat your mother like the dumb slut she truly is. If you don't want to see your little sister get a taste of my whip you'd better obey me. Rape your own mother and make her your bitch or your sister will pay the price."

The elves needed no further convincing, they were already intimidated and frightened by Saedra and had no doubt as to whether or not she'd carry out her cruel threats. Despite their reluctance and strong misgivings there was a profound level of lust and arousal in both mother and sons at the prospect of what they were now being forced to do. All around them was a huge, noisy, sweaty crowd of amazons, only two or three feet away, and they were obviously enjoying the idea of seeing an elf queen and mother forced to perform incest with her child-like sons. Saedra could still see Loria and the young elf girl was making gagging choking sounds as she was orally raped by the huge muscular amazon she-male on top of her, while the other amazon orally violated the little elf girl's cum-splattered pussy.

"Come here, Idriel and Keolas. Suck my tits. Suck on your mother's big titties." Sylvia huskily said, cupping her big round boobs in her hands and hefting them a bit. She stood about two feet taller than her young sons and her tits were at the perfect height for them to stand in front of her and suck on her huge mammaries. "Lick them...suck them...squeeze them. Give me what I need, boys."

As soon as Idriel and Keolas approached her, Sylvia looked at Eromis and replied, "I want you to get between my legs and suck and lick my pussy, Eromis. Suck and lick out all the sticky cum that's in me, baby." Sylvia glanced at the crowd of amazons who were masturbating and jeering even louder. They shouted degrading insults and obscene comments directed at her and her sons and Sylvia knew that she would have to give the amazons what they wanted.

Idriel and Keolas stood side by side and licked their mother's big boobs, dragging their tongues slowly over every inch, tasting her sweat and milk. When her massive breasts were completely covered with saliva and glistening in the sun, they slid their hands over her hefty melons. Idriel took his mother's left tit in his hands and squeezed it, opening his mouth wide near her big nipple and letting the stream of milk shoot into his mouth. Keolas did the same with her right boob. Eromis had already gotten into position, kneeling in front of his mother's wet, slime-covered pussy, and began licking it, sliding his tongue over the big mound and through the cleft of her puffy pussy lips. He was very thorough and swallowed down all of the cum that was covering her groin before delving his tongue into her slit. He made wet slurping, smacking noises as he sucked on his mother's big pussy and gulped down the cum inside. Idriel and Keolas placed their mouths on their mother's huge boobs and began sucking hard, getting as much of her titmeat into their mouths as they could. Their cheeks hollowed out around their mother's large breasts as they sucked noisily, looking up into her half-lidded eyes. Milk instantly squirted into their mouths and they swallowed it as fast as it came, but Sylvia's sex magic was too strong and soon she was squirting more than they could handle. Milk dribbled down their chins and ran in rivulets down her big boobs, splattering Eromis below.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh!" Sylvia groaned as her senses tingled with pure pleasure. She stuck out her tongue and licked her lips slowly and obscenely as she writhed in incestuous ecstasy. "Uuhhhhnnn! Suck me! Suuuck meeee! Ahhhh...yes! My darling boys! Ohhh! Suck me! Uuhhh! I'm your whore! Pleasure me! Ohhh! My horny little boys! Suck my tits! Suck on your mother's big titties. Suck my pussy, Eromis! Uuhhh! That's it! Suck!"

Meanwhile, Loria was nearly choked to death on hard amazon cock for an eternity until finally Aethra climaxed, blasting thick gooey globs of cum straight down Loria's convulsing throat. In seconds, Loria's little belly was pack full of cum and distended from the sheer volume of amazon seed. Loria also felt her own climax engulf her as Syrilika sucked and chewed on her extremely sensitive clit. There was more pain than pleasure as Syrilika clamped down on Loria's small clit nub and tugged on it as well as chewed it. All the while, amazons in the crowd were rubbing their dicks all over Loria, Syrilika, and Aethra, jacking off all over the trio and covering them in layers of slimy cum.

"Aawwwww...yessss!" Aethra moaned, throatily, pulling her cock out of Loria's tight throat and rubbing the pulsing cum-spurting cock all over the elf-girl's face. Aethra seemed to have an unending supply of sperm and just kept on spurting huge loads of cum all over Loria's face. In mere moments Loria's features were barely distinguishable under a thick mask of gooey sperm.

"Suck my balls you little whore," Aethra commanded, leaning in so that her big ballsac pressed up against Loria's mouth. Loria obeyed and started sucking on, first one of Aethra's big balls, then the other. Aethra pumped her spurting cock slowly, pointing it up and back a bit towards her stomach. Her own cum splattered all over her belly and cock, covering them completely. Loria's cheeks hollowed out around the large ball and she let it pop out of her mouth before sucking on the second one. She went steadily back and forth like this for quite some time as Aethra moaned and jacked off.

"Open your mouth and don't swallow, slut." Aethra snarled. The big muscular amazon put her dickhead directly into Loria's open mouth and jacked off into it. In less than a minute Loria's open mouth was filled to the brim with thick whitish cum and the sperm was overflowing in lazy streams. Loria didn't think she could swallow another ounce so the amazon's order was not a difficult one to follow. Loria's belly churned with the thick gooey sperm and she felt sick. Only her elven sex magic prevented her from uncontrollably throwing it all up. Finally Aethra's orgasms subsided and she gave a loud moan of satisfaction.

"War mistress Syrilika, would you care to join me?" Aethra asked, climbing off of Loria and slapping her dick against the young elf's cheek a few times before leaning over and lapping some of her own cum from Loria's mouth as if it were a bowl.

The two gorgeous muscular amazons took turns lapping and licking the cum from Loria's mouth. They licked the elf-girl's face, dragging their tongues across her cum-soaked features. Syrilika scooped up a big glob of cum and held her tongue out and Aethra dutifully licked it, entwining the war-mistress's tongue with her own. Aethra then lugged out a big gob of cum Syrilika eagerly copied Aethra's actions. Both women took turns like this, kissing each other, transferring mouthfuls of cum, and sucking the sperm out of Loria's full mouth. By the time they got through there was only a little cum left in Loria's moth and both amazons commanded the little elf girl to swallow the remainder, something she had a bit of difficulty doing but obeyed, nevertheless.

"I think our little elf-child needs to taste some amazon pussy now." Syrilika remarked, straddling Loria's head and swinging her leg over so that Loria's face was right between the muscular woman's powerful thighs. Loria was lying flat on her back and the overpowering scent of raw feminine sex was intoxicating. Loria gave a muffled cry as the enormous amazon pressed her wet pussy firmly against Loria's mouth and began slowly gyrating her hips, grinding her pussy down against the elf's face.

"Suck me, you little whore-child! Ahhhh....suck me! Uuuhhnnn! Get your tongue in deep you stupid little cunt! Uuhhh! You're nothing but a pussy-sucking little sex girl, aren't you? That's all you're good for. You haven't pleasured a woman before, have you? I hope you learn fast because you have a lot of amazon dyke-bitches waiting to get their pussies sucked on by you. But first...uuuhhnn...you're going to service ME!" Syrilika gasped.

Aethra watched and her spent cock began to ever-so-slowly get harder and harder. The other amazons were constantly jacking off, shooting their spunk all over Syrilika and Loria, and then being replaced by other amazons awaiting their turn.

Loria licked up and down the big cleft of Syrilika's pussy and sucked on it noisily. Her tongue slid deep between the rubbery puffy lips of the amazon's pussy and she probed as deeply as she could. The unmistakable taste of womanly sex was new to Loria and she gasped for air as Syrilika nearly suffocated her in her crotch.

"Suck my clit, you little bitch!" Syrilika ordered, humping Loria's face.

Loria did exactly that and sucked hard on the amazon's big thick clit knob. It was as big as a small penis and Loria chewed and tugged on it. She alternated sucking and chewing/tugging and soon had Syrilika screaming in orgasm as multiple orgasms wracked the muscle-woman.

"Oohhhh...fuck! Uhhhh! Suck me! Chew my clit! Aauuhh! Can't hold back...gotta piss!" Syrilika exclaimed, her round pendulous breasts heaving. " Get your tongue in my piss hole you little suck-child! Uhhhn! Deeper! I'll flay you alive myself if you don't! Deeper! AH! Yeah, that's it! Gonna give it to you good, you little slut! Keep sucking and make sure you swallow every drop!"

Loria flicked the tip of her tongue into the warrior woman's pee hole as she continued to suck and suddenly a jet of bitter liquid shot into her mouth. It was piss! Loria gagged and choked as she loudly gulped down big swallows of the amazon's acrid piss. It was shooting into her mouth so fast and so hard that there was no way she could hope to swallow it all but she still tried. She continued to probe Syrilika's piss hole with her tongue as the stream blasted away at her tongue and down her throat. Piss ran from Loria's mouth like a fountain and the elf girl's throat burned and her eyes watered as Syrilika pressed her pussy firmly down against Loria's mouth, attempting to make an airtight seal. Warm golden piss squirted from the sides of Loria's mouth as the amazon practically drowned her in pee.

The wet "SHHWWAAAA" sound of the sexy muscle-woman's piss stream was audible to those nearest the scene and Loria's throat bobbed wildly as she valiantly tried to swallow down all of the acrid liquid. Loria had an unpleasant expression on her face as the warm bitter pee burned her throat. She hated it...it was awful!

"Aaaahhh...yesss! That's it! Suck me, you little piss-child! Keep using that tongue! UUHHH! Get it in there deep! Ahhhh! Yesss, that's it. Keep doing it just like that. Uuhhnnn! Been aching to take a good long piss after all that free beer I had thanks to our tyrant queen's generosity. I may be the first but I know I wont be the last. I think you'd better get used to the taste of piss, you dumb little bitch. You're going to swallow a bellyful from practically everyone here in the arena." Syrilika taunted, grinding her hips even harder down, pressing her groin very forcefully against Loria's face.

Gradually, Syrilika's bladder emptied and she got up off of Loria. The little elf's child-like face was covered in piss and her hair was soaked. Loria coughed a few times as the amazon crowd laughed and passed a large urn of beer around.

Meanwhile, Sylvia stood, writhing in pleasure with her legs apart as her childlike sons orally serviced her. Milk squirted forcefully from her big tits and into the mouths of Idriel and Keolas. Both elves eagerly swallowed their mother's milk and sucked even harder. Sylvia groaned, cupping the underside of her big breasts and squeezing them. Milk poured from the corners of the mouths of both boys and ran freely down their young bodies. Even Eromis, sucking on his mother's gorgeous perfectly-shaped pussy, could taste her milk as it trickled down from above. The heady scent of her sweaty womanhood was overpowering and he dove into his task with wild abandon. Eromis alternated between taking deep hard sucks on his mother's pussy, his lips pressing hard against her puffy nether lips, and probing her tight slimy cunt with his tongue. He lugged out great globs of cum from inside her with his tongue and strained to get his tongue in as far as he could. He also nipped at her hard clit knob with his teeth and gently chewed on it. As he gnashed at his mother's clit, Eromis also tugged on it, stretching it as far is it would go. His hands slid over his mother's shapely well-formed ass and he groped both of her sexy buttocks roughly. Keolas and Idriel alternated between sucking and chewing on their mother's big hard nipples. As they chewed they would sometimes tug on the hard nipples with their teeth and pull Sylvia's tits almost into cones before resuming sucking on them again. Both Idriel and Keolas looked deeply into Sylvia's eyes the entire time and their expressions were ones of pure incestual lust. They rubbed their hard young cocks against her thighs, grinding against her. The wet sounds of Sylvia's sons sucking and slurping on her tits and pussy drove the elf woman mad with passion.

"Uuuhhhnnnn! Suck meeee! Suuuuuck!" Sylvia gasped. Surrendering to the obscene pleasure her sons were providing.

The combination of all this stimulation brought Sylvia to an orgasm in no time at all. Sylvia gasped and groaned, barely able to catch her breath as one powerful orgasm after another overtook her in rapid succession. Soon she began to experience such rapid multiple orgasms that they all felt like one continuous climax all blurring together. Her screams and moans of ecstasy were met with loud taunts and jeers from the amazons, many of whom made all sorts of derisive comments and nasty jokes about her and her sons. Eromis, Keolas, and Idriel, nevertheless, continued to suck and chew their mother to one potent orgasm after another and this went on for quite some time.

"Hey, I think I'd like to fuck this little bitch." Aethra said. "I'll bet I can make her scream louder than she did when Phalia and her friends were fucking her. I'm nearly twice the size of Phalia and my dick's bigger than the ones of about three quarters of the amazons here, and any one of them is already big enough to kill this prissy elven princess. I'm going to split this little girl wide open! Thanks to her elven sex magic, she should survive and be just as tight as ever for each and every amazon...so don't worry, I won't spoil anyone's fun. She may wish for death once I've impaled her, though!"

The amazons laughed again, lewdly, and continued to jack off and drink beer as they watched and awaited their turns.

"N-noo! Please, no!" Loria protested, weakly, but to no avail. The huge amazon was quickly on top of her and had her massive cockhead pressing firmly up against her slick pussy mound. The enormous head of Aethra's cock sent a shock wave of fear through Loria's body. It was like someone had just pushed their knee up against her pussy! Wide eyed, she shuddered with fear and began sobbing uncontrollably, squirming and writhing under the sex-crazed she-male warrior. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." Loria repeated over and over, fear seizing her body in an icy grip. Not only was the amazon's cock way too long but it was also far too wide. Even if such a member were to manage to penetrate her, it would only go about halfway in, judging from the length and girth. Loria knew what the amazon wanted was impossible and pleaded with her to stop.

"Shut up, bitch, and take it!" Aethra lunged forward with a hard jerk. "UUHHN!"

"NNNNNAAAIIIEEEE!!!" Loria screamed as she was brutally entered. Aethra's huge cockhead popped into the tight confines of the elf girl's pussy, stretching the tiny passage to its limits.

"Take it, you little slut-princess!" Aethra slammed forward again, spearing more of her cock into the little elf's child-like body. "UUHH!"

"NNNAAAUUUU!!!" Loria howled as her small petite frame absorbed the powerful impact of the thrust. She could not cope with this much pain...it truly felt as if she were being split in two.

"Come on, you fucking little sex-child! Take it! Take every damn inch!" Aethra grunted, jabbing forward yet again with another penetrating lunge. The elf girl's pussy squeezed the amazon's cock like a slippery smooth vice. The pressure exerted on the she-male warrior's cock was incredible. Aethra's huge hard cock went deeper and then bent as it met resistance as it hit the entrance of Loria's little cervix.

"EEEYYAAAAHHHH!!!" Loria screamed, much louder, eyes open wide, head tilted as far back as possible on the ground, as she arched her back as much as possible underneath the oppressive weight of the huge amazon. She was barely cognizant of the ropes of cum splattering all over her face from the amazons jacking off right next to her. They rubbed their big slimy dicks all over her face even as she screamed. They seemed to take sexual delight in her agony and laughed as they spit in her face and called her a series of degrading names.

'That's what you deserve, you stupid elf slut!" One said.

"You're nothing but an amazon fuck-bitch now!" Another remarked.

"Better than any 8-year-old human girl, by far! It's going to be a long time before we all get done with you, cunt!" A third replied.

"Dumb little princess's going to be our rape-whore now." Another exclaimed.

Aethra struggled valiantly, humping hard into the childish body of Loria. Aethra's huge cockhead battered mercilessly at Loria's tiny cervix, gradually stretching it wider and wider. The huge amazon grunted and snarled as she brutally attempted to invade Loria's little pussy.

"AAAIEEEEEE!!!" Loria screeched. Her tremendous pain was beyond all imagining and it blocked out all else. Her constant agonized screams accompanied Aethra's guttural grunts and gasps as the massive amazon relentlessly battered away at the child-like elf's womb.

All the while the other amazons were jacking off, nonstop, all around Aethra and Loria, rubbing their huge cocks on both elf and amazon. Arms, legs, backs, faces, chests, anywhere bare skin could be found, the amazons rubbed their cocks against it, cumming in great sloppy globs of sperm. Loria was the prime target, but Aethra received a thorough cum-bath as well.

Finally, Aethra succeeded in her endeavors and her enormous dickhead popped into Loria's little womb, filling the small space completely,

"UUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIYYEEEEEEEEE!!!" Loria screamed, louder than she ever had before in her life. Her tear-streaming eyes were open wide and her expression was one of total shock, fear, and pain. There was no death-blow known throughout the world that could approximate her degree of suffering. Even worse was the fact that death was fleeting but this traumatic rape would go on and on.

Aethra gave a victorious yell as every inch of her cock was now buried in the elf's little child-like pussy. She pulled back halfway and lunged forward again. "Uuhhn!" The amazon grunted. From the way the elf's pussy was squeezing and gripping her cock, Aethra was in sheer bliss. It transcended any other pleasure she had ever felt.

"How does it feel to have amazon cock up in your pussy, you little elf-whore? I like the sound of your screams...they are arousing me even more. I don't care how much it hurts you, I think I'm just going to shove my hand inside you next to Aethra's big cock! You think you were in trouble before...well, bitch-child, you are in for a whole new level of pain." Syrilika smirked, leaning in close to Loria's face.

The amazon war-mistress quickly got into position behind Aethra and began to work her hand into Loria's little cunt. The puffy lips were already stretched tremendously wide and Syrilika had a lot of difficulty at first getting her fingers past the elf's labia. However, Syrilika kept working at it and managed to finally slide her cupped hand indo Loria's over-packed snatch all the way to the forearm. Loria's screams were redoubled and the child-like elf writhed in pain. Syrilika's palm was on the underside of Aethra's cockshaft and the war-mistress grabbed the hard penis and pumped it inside Loria's double stretched pussy. Syrilika wrapped her hand firmly around the middle of Aethra's huge cock and began to slowly pump the gigantic member. She was actually jacking Aethra off inside of the little elf girl's pussy!

Loria's shrieks and screams of agony were long and loud as her stretched pussy was brutally fucked and fisted at the same time. Aethra held her cock inside of Loria, buried to the hilt, and Syrilika jacked off the huge shaft. The war-mistress had some difficulty with this task from the sheer crushing tightness of Loria's little pussy, and worked hard at her task. She leaned over and gave Aethra a sloppy tongue-probing kiss on the mouth as she pumped on the amazon's giant throbbing cock. Several thick ropes of cum splattered onto the faces of both Aethra and Syrilika as the crowd continued to masturbate. Soon, Aethra also neared her climax and clenched her teeth as she fought back the urge, but failed.

"HHHUUNNHHHH!" Aethra loudly grunted, spurting huge blasts of gooey sperm into Loria's stretched pussy, filling it completely with only the first load. Syrilika kept on jacking Aethra's monstrous cock and large amounts cum was squirting out from the edges of Loria's totally flooded pussy. Loria's screams were so much like those of a 7 or 8 year old child's as to be virtually identical. Aethra's orgasm was long and intense and when it was finally over, she felt Syrilika start to let go of her dick.

"No. I'm not through yet. This little bitch deserves another. Wrap your hand around the base of my dick and grip it tight." Aethra said. Syrilika quickly complied, sliding her hand down until it was at the base of Aethra's cock. The war-mistress got a good firm grip and then Aethra began to fuck Loria in hard, steady, brutal thrusts.

The tightness of Loria's stretched cunt was magnified by the gripping fist of war-mistress Syrilika and it was like nothing Aethra had ever experienced before. Her dick felt as if it would be crushed but it also felt tantalizingly good, as well. She fucked hard into Loria, establishing a steady rhythm of hard penetrating jabs that sent every inch of her cock into the little elf with every thrust. The war mistress's hand had the same effect of jacking Aethra off as the huge amazon slammed in and out of the elf girl with Syrilika's fist around the base of the massive cock.

Meanwhile, Sylvia had reached the plateau of her orgasms and they seemed to be tapering off a bit, so she knew what she had to do.

Gently disengaging from her sons, Sylvia gasped for breath, her huge chest heaving. "I...I want to suck you all off. I want to have all my handsome young sons' dicks in my mouth. Use me as your whore. Please, boys, for all our sakes. Make your mother your suck-bitch. Give me what I deserve. Degrade me, humiliate me, dominate me...there's no other way." The wood elf queen then got down on her knees in front of her sons and began stroking their hard young cocks. "While I'm sucking one of you off, I want the other two to grope my tits and ass and masturbate my pussy. Use me like the horny slut I am." There were shouts of approval from the amazons and many were enthusiastically jacking off already.

Sylvia chose Keolas first and looked up at him as she took his cock in both hands. Idriel and Eromis moved to either side of their mother and began sliding their hands all over her wet, sweaty, sticky, voluptuous body. They roughly groped her big tits and buttocks, grabbing big handfuls of her soft ample flesh.

Sylvia lifted her son's big cock and licked the underside of his young shaft, sliding her tongue slowly along the length. "Aaaawwwmmmmm," Sylvia moaned as she licked and drooled all over the hard member. She sucked one of Keolas's balls in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out around it as she pulled. The big testicle popped out of her mouth as she pulled back and then she went after the other one, pumping her fist up and down along the length of her son's cock the entire time. She continued to jack him off as she sucked hard on his balls, her eyes constantly staring up into his own. She felt a sense of shame and excitement both as she orally serviced her own young son in front of the boisterous crowds of muscular amazon women and she-males.

Sylvia popped her mouth off of her son's young balls and gasped for breath. "Uuuhhnn...I love sucking your balls, son. I want to be your slut. I'm your mother...I'm your whore." She huskily exclaimed and then resumed sucking on her son's cock. She deep-throated the entire shaft, gagging and choking once her lips pressed up against the smooth hairless base. She inhaled deeply her son's musky male aroma and swooned. She began to bob her head slowly along the length of Keolas's big young cock and took deep hard pulls on the large shaft, her cheeks hollowing out around the huge penis. She would stop right before she got to the head of her son's cock and then go all the way down to the base, repeating this action over and over, making wet sucking sounds and muffled moans while staring up at Keolas's face. Occasionally she would let her son's cock pop out of her mouth and she would gasp for breath. When she did this his big heavy cock would bounce around and slap her in the face, ropes of saliva flinging wildly from the jerking member. Sylvia did not let her son's cock escape her throat for long, however, and she was constantly bobbing her head back and forth on his big young dick, drool hanging from her lips, chin, and Keolas's cock...connecting son to mother. Keolas reached down and took hold of his mother's head, tangling his hands in her long blonde hair and began to fuck her face, pounding his cock down her tight sucking throat.

Keolas's fear of the amazons was only matched by his intense sexual arousal for his mother and he tried to focus on her and shut out the loud crowds of jeering leering amazons who were practically everywhere. He felt them rubbing their big hard dicks against his skin, climaxing and covering every part of him with their slimy seed. He could hear them making degrading insults and comments about his mother and himself. He tried to block out all of that but in the end it was too much. He broke down and did everything they asked. He called his mother, the queen of the wood elves, a "stupid sex slut," a "worthless whore,:" and a "cock swallowing suck-bitch."

When Keolas finally climaxed he pumped more cum into his mother's tight gullet than he ever dreamed possible. His climax was so long and so hard that he almost fainted. Sylvia sucked down every spurt and before Keolas was through she popped the big dick out of her mouth and took it in her fist, aiming the squirting shaft all over her face. In seconds, Sylvia's face was covered in a thick layer of cum and she rubbed her son's twitching member all over her slimed face, smearing the sperm everywhere.

While all this was going on, the other amazons were groping and fondling Eromis and Idriel, plying them with water and weak beer. The two lads drank gratefully, being very thirsty under the hot sun, and the amazons were only too eager to share.

"Come to mother, boys, I want to suck you both off together." Sylvia said, looking at Eromis and Idriel after wiping the cum from her eyes. "I want to try to get both of those big young dicks in my mouth."

The amazons released Idriel and Eromis from their obscene clutches and then it was Keolas's turn to get groped by the lucky amazons at the front. They offered him all the water and beer he could drink and Keolas proved to be just as thirsty as his brothers. Saedra observed all this and continued to jack off as she drank from the jugs that were being passed around.

Sylvia jacked Idriel's cock as she licked the underside of Eromis's, sliding her tongue all up and down the glans and then sucking on his balls. Eromis's big cock jerked and swayed as his mother sucked on one of his big testicles and then the other, all the while staring up at him with her big blue eyes. It was a smoldering look of lust and forbidden passion. She then went back to licking his cock and at times she would flick her tongue into his piss slit. She then switched and did the same for Idriel while pumping Eromis's glistening cock in her fist. By the time both cocks were lubricated with her saliva she took both huge dicks in her mouth. She opened her lips wide around the heads of her sons' cocks and tried to get them in.

"Awwwhhrr...Awwwwlll...Awwwwmmmm...Aawwllggh!" Sylvia gagged as she struggled to get as much of her two son's cocks into her mouth as possible.

"Choke her! Choke the bitch!" Saedra cried out, pumping both her big cocks.

"Uuhhn...yeah!" Idriel groaned, pushing more of his cock into his mother's tight mouth.

"Choke on it, mother! You stupid whore!" Eromis exclaimed, as the crowd got even noisier.

Both boys pushed harder and harder, their big dicks pressing firmly against each other as they struggled to force the huge members down their mother's throat. It was not an easy fit. Sylvia's eyes watered uncontrollably as she fought to breathe. Her air supply was completely cut off by the big cocks and her elven sex magic was all that saved her from suffocation. Light-headed, Sylvia reached down between her shapely thighs with her right hand and began rubbing her pussy while rubbing her right breast with her left hand. She felt both boys grab hold of her head firmly as they continued to work their large shafts down her throat. Her natural gag response was kicking in and her choking sounds only spurred her sons on even more. Big slimy strands of saliva dripped slowly from Sylvia's lips and chin as her sons filled her gullet.

"AAWWMMMGGGORRRLLL!!!" Sylvia gagged as her two sons, grunting and straining, forced every inch of their large young cocks down her throat. Their hips were pressed up against her face and she nearly passed out from lack of oxygen and the intensely heady scent of their male sex. Their huge cocks would never have fit into her mouth at the same time if not for the sex magic that all elves possessed. Still, even with the magic the act was not an easy one and it was only possible by the slightest fraction.

Both boys could not hold out long against their mother's convulsing, squeezing, tight throat and the sounds of her constant gagging. Her muffled, gurgling screams vibrated their cocks and brought them even more pleasure. The ecstasy for Idriel and Eromis was beyond all belief and both boys humped hard into their mother's mouth.

Eromis and Idriel climaxed at the same time and sent great thick globs of cum down the elf queen's throat. They groaned loudly as they blasted load after load down her tight wet gullet. Her convulsing throat tried to reject the cum and she ended up spitting out nearly as much as she swallowed.

"Uuhhnn...suck the cum out of me, mother! Aahhh...come on, bitch! You son-sucking whore! Uuhhnnn...yes! Swallow all that sperm, you worthless slut!" Eromis grunted.

"Yes, do it, mother! Uuhhh! Gonna fill your stomach completely full of sperm you stupid suck-whore! You're our suck-bitch! You're a big slut, mother! We're going to treat you like you deserve!" Idriel remarked. He and Eromis were less scared of the amazons now that they had tanked up on the weak beer the amazons had provided.

"GGLLAAAHHG!" Sylvia loudly gagged as massive blasts of thick sperm shot down her throat. She didn't need to worry about swallowing, since the spunk was being shot so deep. Her stomach was swollen and full of cum in a matter of seconds and the slimy sperm was spurting out of the sides of her mouth forcibly as her sons climaxed. Sylvia also orgasmed as she continued to masturbate her sexy smooth pussy and squeeze her milk-squirting tits. She gave a long garbled moan as her sons pumped their seed down her throat.

Sylvia pulled back and let both cocks pop free from her mouth, a thick cord of slime connecting her face to the big jerking dicks. Sylvia gasped loudly for breath and took her sons cocks in her hands, pumping the spurting penises and rubbing them all over her already-cum-sticky face. Soon her face was covered in an even thicker layer of cum and she continued to moan and gasp enticingly as she jerked off her little sons until their orgasms were completely over.

Two amazons, acting on the tyrant queen's orders, gave Idriel and Eromis a potion disguised in a beer jug, which they two boys drank without hesitation. Unwittingly, they had just drunk a potent aphrodisiac and soon they were both fully erect and full of stamina. Keolas was already aroused, for all this time he had been getting groped and fondled everywhere by a throng of amazons.

"I think our elf bitch-queen needs some more double-dicking." Queen Saedra declared. There was a loud cheer of assent from the entire crowd nearby. "However, I think this time it will be her sons who provide it." Saedra then ordered for Idriel and Eromis to lie down on the ground, on their backs. They were commanded to lay not side by side, but in a rather different position. Eromis laid down first, his head facing north. Then Idriel laid down next, his head facing south. Both boys were ordered to press their dicks against that of the other, and so Idriel scooted down a bit so that he could obey. His thighs were on top of Eromis's and both boys' feet were at each other's heads. Saedra ordered them to spread their legs, and both elven lads did as commanded without hesitation.

Saedra then turned to Sylvia and sneered, "Alright, you elven fuck-bitch, get on top of your sons and take both their dicks up your pussy. Prove to everyone what a slut you are, especially your children."

Sylvia felt even more ashamed and humiliated but complied. She stood over her sons and squatted down on top of them, taking both their cockheads in her hand and guiding them to her wet slippery pussy slit. She felt totally humiliated but also sexually aroused at the same time, and was determined to save her daughter, no matter what.

With a good deal of difficulty, Sylvia managed to get both of her son's cocks squeezed into her pussy and was slowly descending on top of them, her pussy stretched wide. She grimaced in pain as both of their cockheads hit her cervix and popped painfully into her womb. She still had a few more inches to go and knew the amazons would not allow anything less than a full insertion. Sylvia tried to relax and pressed down harder but the heads of her son's big dicks mashed agonizingly against the roof of her womb and their cocks could be seen to visibly bend and bow as she pushed down on them. Her squeezing, gripping pussy was pure pleasure for them but their girth and length was pure hell for her.

"UUNNGH!" Sylvia grunted. She groaned loudly as she struggled to take every inch of her sons. "GODS! You boys are so big! Don't think...UNGH...d-don't think I can do it! UUH! By the leaves of the world tree! You're stretching me so wide! UNH! H-have to do it! Uunhf! Force your dicks into me, boys! UUNHG! I'm your slut so treat me like one! UUHG! Fuck me!"

Eromis and Idriel complied, each gripping their mother's hips and pushing upwards as she pressed down. There was a loud scream of pain from Sylvia as her tight pussy was finally totally impaled on both her son's cocks. Sylvia bounced up and down on her son's dicks, her massive mammaries bouncing and wobbling. There was not much more dialogue from mother and sons other than grunts, groans, and moans. The steady sound of flesh hitting flesh was plainly audible as Sylvia rode Eromis and Idriel for quite a long time. Eromis groped and slapped his mother's sexy flanks while Idriel slapped and squeezed her enormous round tits.

Meanwhile, Aethra was working on her third climax, and spurting cum like a geyser inside Loria's little pussy. The huge powerfully built amazon had already orgasmed twice and just kept on fucking without stopping. Syrilika finally pulled her hand out of Loria and licked her cum slimed digits. Her entire forearm was covered in spunk and she fingered her pussy with her other hand, climaxing in a matter of minutes. Aethra's cock finally stopped spurting and she pulled out of the little elf's thoroughly fucked pussy. She slapped Loria's puffy pussy mound contemptuously a few times with her big slimy cock and relished the glazed-over look in Loria's eyes.

Aethra looked at some of the amazons in the crowd. "Any of you bitches want to tit fuck this little bitch?"

There was a roar of laughter, for Loria was virtually flat-chested, looking every bit like a pre-pubescent human girl of 8. Several amazons did take Aethra up on the offer, though, and rubbed their big thick dicks all over the little elf girl's chest. They mocked her lack of any breasts and insulted her continuously as they rubbed their big cocks all over her, four, five, even six at a time. Others took their places when they had climaxed, each group only taking about 5 minutes, and fifteen minutes later, when Aethra was hard again, Loria's chest was covered in cum from her non-stop titfuck.

"Okay, one more thing I want to do to this little girl." Aethra replied as Syrilika licked Loria's chest clean. "Get her down on all fours, face down in the ground! Tie her hands together behind her back!" Four amazons in the crowd rushed to obey, getting Loria into the doggy-style position with her hands bound securely behind her back. Her legs were spread wide and she sobbed with fear as she contemplated what was coming next. Her ass was raised high and her face was pushed into the ground.

"Oh, by the Goddess, yes! Look at that ass! It's perfect!" Aethra remarked to the leering crowd of amazons. "I bet this slut's going to scream like never before when I bust her butt! Goddess! I've never seen an ass that sweet even on an eight-year-old girl! I doubt she could take even the smallest amazon dick up that little ass, which makes it all the better for me! I don't want to fuck her...I want to hurt her...to rape her...make her wish she'd never been born!"

Aethra then walked around to Loria's face. The huge massively muscled, enormously bosomed, tremendously endowed, amazon she-male hefted her long, heavy, monstrously huge cock in one hand and said, "See that, you little slut-child? That's going up your tight little ass. Every inch of it. You'd better hope that your elven sex magic is capable of protecting you because if not then you'll surely die once I impale you on this big she-dick!"

Aethra then spit in Loria's face and as the other amazons were laughing at the little elf princess' fate, Aethra was already getting into position behind Loria. She rubbed the gigantic bulbous head of her enormous cock up and down the crevice of Loria's ass until she finally stopped at the girl's tiny anus. Loria gasped in terror and tried to squirm away, wiggling her little butt. The amazons laughed as Aethra cursed at the little elf.

"Dammit!" Aethra cursed, losing patience. "You, take hold of her right ankle! You there, take hold of her left!" Aethra exclaimed to a pair of amazons in the front of the crowd. Aethra then grabbed Loria and effortlessly brought her up and into a 'wheelbarrow' position. The two amazons, standing on either side of Aethra, yanked Loria's legs wide open. Aethra rubbed her big dick again up and down the crevice of Loria's sweet little buttocks and slapped the cheeks just to watch the way they jiggled. Reaching down underneath the elf girl, Aethra firmly held Loria's chest, mainly to support the child-like girl's weight, but also to rub and fondle the slimy, cum-covered flat chest of the hapless princess.

Momentarily reaching back with one hand, Aethra guided her huge cockhead to Loria's tiny anus and there was an immediate squeal of protest from the little girl. The incredible difference in size between Loria's anus and Aethra's cock would make any sort of penetration seem impossible. But even though Loria's elf magic made insertion possible it was still extremely painful, as was evidenced by Loria's loud cry of agony once Aethra managed to cram her cockhead in. Aethra switched her grip back to Loria's chest and held the girl powerless before her as she widened her stance for the thrust to come.

"OH NOOO! PLEASE! NOOO!" Loria pleaded, her tear-filled eyes wide with fear.

"Haaa-UUNGH!!!" Aethra grunted as she slammed forward, brutally shoving her massive cock deep into Loria's bowels, stretching the little girl's rectum wide. In one thrust, Aethra had speared nearly half of her enormous penis into Loria's little butt.

"NNNaaAAAuuAAuuuAAuuAAuuhhhAAAGH!!!" Loria howled, her protests turning into a gut-wrenching scream of pain. Aroused by the elf princess' distress, Aethra hauled back and plunged in deeper, this time shoving in nearly three-quarters of her massive dick.

"AAAUUUUHHHHH!!!" Loria screamed, deep and loud. Amazon she-males slapped her wet face with their huge cocks and spit on her face, as well. All around her, the amazons laughed and jeered, shouting the most degrading comments to her and taking perverse delight in her agonizing sodomy.

Aethra gritted her teeth and cursed again as she struggled to force every inch of her big cock up the little elf's tight ass. It seemed virtually impossible, but Aethra was determined to make a full insertion. The huge muscle-bound amazon pulled back halfway and, with a loud grunt, shoved forward. Aethra's muscles bulged and flexed mightily as she slammed forward, exerting much of her prodigious strength. This time she was successful and buried every inch of her long, huge shaft up Loria's widely stretched rectum.

"UUUAAAAEEEEEEE!!!" Loria screamed, her back arching, and her head jerking up. An expression of traumatic agony was on her sperm-soaked little face as the big sexy amazon used Loria's child-like ass for her own sadistic pleasure. The amazons to either side of Loria pulled hard on Loria's ankles, effectively pulling the little elf princess even harder up against Aethra's sweaty groin. Aethra gyrated her hips, grinding into the little elf girl. Loria's buttocks were pressing firmly up against Aethra's groin and the huge she-male amazon delighted in the view.

"How do you like getting your little ass split like a lock of wood?" Aethra jeered at Loria.

"MOMMIE!!! UUAAHHG!!! OH GODS! IT HUURRRTS! IT HUURRRTTSSS!!! MOMMIEEEEEE!!! MAKE IT STOP! UUUUOHHH!!! HURTS TOO MUCH!!! AAAHHGG!!!" Loria wailed, her eyes locking onto her mother's gaze not far away, but Sylvia could do nothing but watch.

This did not go unnoticed by Aethra, however, and the gorgeous muscular amazon shouted to Sylvia, "Hey elf whore queen, I'm going to make your daughter my little butt-bitch! I'm going to dick her ass and break her in for the crowds who will surly follow and do the same. Your precious little princess daughter is going to get her sweet little ass power-fucked by every amazon in the arena, starting with me! How does it feel when she screams your name while she's being butt-screwed, you stupid whore? She's going to scream a lot, too, because I'm going to really USE this elf slut-child! She's going to beg for death before I'm through raping her little butt. Just keep that in mind while you're sucking your own little boys, you dumb fuck-bitch." The words stung both Loria and Sylvia alike.

Aethra then hauled back and slammed into Loria again and there was another loud pain-wracked scream from the elf princess. "You like that, slut?" Aethra sneered, seizing a handful of Loria's long blonde hair in her fist and jerking her head back as far as it would go. "You're my butt-slave, now, little girl. Mmmhhhhh...just look at that sexy little ass you've got! Just like an eight-year-old girl, but much much tighter! I'm going to use you like you've never been used before, little girl. I'm going to bust your little ass on my big hard she-cock!" Aethra then slammed forward again and there was another pain-filled cry from Loria as the massive penis stretched her rectum wide and penetrated deep into her very core.

Aethra's hard, rapid, punishing jabs rocked Loria's little child-like body and the small elf girl jerked to and fro as she was brutally impaled again and again. The sounds of Aethra's groin slapping up against Loria's buttocks was plainly evident and the little elf girl's young butt bounced and jiggled as both cheeks collided with the amazon's pelvis. Aethra still had Loria's hair in her hand and jeered at Loria's obvious pain.

Here, let her try this on for size," Syrilika remarked, producing a wicked metal clip with sharp jagged teeth on it. There was a ring at the base. The amazon war-mistress attached the clip to Loria's little clit knob and as the clip was snapped on, Loria's back arched and she screamed in pain even louder. Her super-sensitive clit was on fire with a searing agony that could not be endured. The large heavy clip hung there, swaying with her every move, increasing her pain as it bounced and jerked with her body.

For the next thirty minutes the only sounds Aethra made were brutal grunts and groans as she hammered away at Loria's ass. Loria never stopped screaming and moaning, her pain reaching even greater levels. Amazon she-males from the crowd continuously jacked off onto Loria's naked body, smearing their seed all over and adding to the thick layers of spunk already coating her. Loria's face was a thick mask of amazon sperm and saliva, as many amazons would contemptuously spit on her face and into her mouth. Aethra fucked Loria's ass hard and fast, with powerful lunging strokes that would have killed the elf if not for her magic. Aethra used all her massive strength and there was no mercy whatsoever shown to the small girl. The amazons holding Loria's ankles pulled her back harder than ever against Aethra's pistoning groin and the little elf screamed long and loud, her voice filled with pain.

"UUUNNGH!" Aethra groaned, loudly in full climax. "Take it, you little bitch! Gonna pump your little butt full of cum! Uuaahhhhh! Feels so good...so TIGHT! Uunnhhh!" Huge blasts of cum shot powerfully from Aethra's pulsating cock and quickly filled Loria's rectum completely. Aethra held her cock in as deep as it would go and leaned forward a bit for extra leverage. The huge amazon gyrated her hips, grinding away at Loria's little ass and yanking on her hair. "You're nothing but an amazon rape-child now, little princess," Aethra hissed.

Loria's only reply was a scream of agony, which only served to arouse the amazons all the more. Cum squirted from Loria's ass around the edges of Aethra's cock as the huge amazon flooded the elf's rectum with sperm. Aethra was not yet ready to relinquish Loria to the crowds, however, and began fucking the little elf's ass again. Aethra's huge cock squished in and out of the cum-sloppy orifice and Syrilika pleasured herself as she watched. Soon, Aethra climaxed again and sent another big blast of cum up into the little elf girl's rectum. By the time Aethra finally pulled out, her cock was sore and aching and she was drenched with sweat. Her massive bosom heaved as she gasped for breath from her arduous exertions. The two amazons released Loria's ankles and forced the elf back into her prior doggy-style position on the ground. Syrilika quickly got behind Loria and lugged out big globs of cum with her tongue. She also placed her lips on Loria's anus and sucked out as much cum as possible. The war mistress gave the elf girl's buttocks a hard slap every once in a while as she reamed her out. Gradually Syrilika removed the clamp from Loria's engorged clit and tossed it to one of the amazons.

Finally, Syrilika was finished and then turned to suck off Aethra, who was more than willing. Aethra expertly licked and sucked the sticky cum from the she-male's huge cock and brought her quickly to yet another orgasm. Syrilika sucked hard on Aethra's big balls and jacked the she-male amazon's cock in her fist all the while, milking out every last drop of cum.

Meanwhile, Eromis and Idriel groaned loudly as both climaxed at the same time inside their mother's tight womb. Cum squirted everywhere and quickly filled Sylvia's pussy to overflowing. Gooey spunk shot out from the edges of her pussy and drenched both elven youths as their mother rode them to one powerful orgasm after another. She continued to hump them relentlessly, milking out every ounce of sperm in their balls. Finally, Sylvia awkwardly stood up, cum dripping from her smooth pussy lips and oozing down her shapely thighs as her son's cocks popped free. Sylvia knelt down beside her sons and dutifully licked their cocks clean of cum, bathing both twitching young members in her motherly saliva. Her eyes were locked onto those of her sons the entire time and she also sucked their balls as she jacked their now semi-erect penises.

"Suck her out," Saedra commanded Keolas, who had been groped and fondled by the amazons as his mother and brothers screwed.

Keolas was pushed forward and stumbled towards his mother. He got down on his knees in front of her and planted his lips against the lips of her smooth, slippery, cum-splattered pussy mound. He alternated licking her slit like a dog, dragging his tongue over her sensitive puffy labia, and then sucking hard on her pussy. With his lips fused to her sex, Keolas probed her inner recesses with his tongue, making his mother squeal. He reached up and roughly groped her big round buttocks with both hands, mauling his mother's ass.

"Ohhhhh...Keolas! Suck the cum out of me! UUHHNG! Suck me! Uuhhh! Yes! Suck your brothers' cum out of my pussy, baby! Get your tongue deep in mother's pussy, honey! Ohhhh! OHH!!! Yes! Lick me! Lick your slut mother's pussy, baby! I want my son's tongue deep up my cum-packed pussy! Deeper! AHHH! As deep as you can get it! Uhhnnn! Suck all the cum out of me!" Sylvia groaned. She gyrated her hips slowly, grinding her sticky pussy against her son's mouth. She stared down into his face and slowly licked her lustful lips as she squeezed her bountiful tits. Her orgasm came quickly and lasted for several minutes. She just kept climaxing over and over as her son licked and sucked her pussy. Keolas swallowed down all the cum that was possible and soon Sylvia's pussy was covered more in saliva than sperm.

Saedra grinned evilly, pumping her twin dicks in her fists. "Okay, slut, now take all three. Throat, ass, and pussy."

Sylvia said nothing but complied, nonetheless. She turned to Keolas and spoke, "Keolas, I want you to lay down on the ground, honey. On your back and hold your dick up for mommy." The boy obeyed and there was a round of obscene comments from the leering amazons at the erotic sight before them.

"Uhhnnn!" Sylvia grunted as she mounted her son, guiding his dick to her pussy slit and sinking down all the way on his young shaft. "You're so big and hard, son! Just like your brothers." Sylvia struggled to get her son's cockhead past her cervix and with a good deal of effort the massive knob popped inside and bashed up against the elf woman's womb. There was an immediate gasp of pain from Sylvia and she winced as her son's cock went in all the way. She then leaned forward until her big breasts were pressed flat against her son's chest. Her magnificent well-rounded ass was perfectly displayed and she looked back wantonly at Eromis. The boy was quite visibly aroused at the sight of his own mother's sexy butt.

"Get up on your mother's ass, honey." Sylvia said to Eromis. "Jam that big dick of yours up my tight butt, son. Rape my queenly ass! Make me your fuck-bitch! Give it to me hard and rough, baby, I need to be taught my place as my sons' whore. Screw your mother's ass! Make me scream as you bust my butt!"

Eromis needed no further encouragement. Amazons or no amazons, he would have sodomized his mother at that moment regardless. He got up behind her and toyed with her a bit first by slapping his big heavy cock against her buttocks, watching them jiggle. He also rubbed his cock up and down the crack of her sexy ass, but not actually penetrating her.

"Idriel," Sylvia huskily said to her third son. "I need your dick in my mouth. I want to be your suck-bitch. Choke me on that big young shaft, son. I want to suck you hard and deep, honey. Rape mother's throat, son. Use me like the royal whore I am."

Idriel approached, his huge erection jutting out before him. The boy's cock, as large as it was, was dwarfed in length and girth by even the smallest amazon. Idriel grabbed his foot-long erection in his fist, near the base, and slapped it against his mother's face and mouth.

"OOWWW!!!" Sylvia cried out as Eromis wedged his big bulbous cockhead into her tight anus. It took a good bit of effort but eventually the large knob-like head popped into the tight orifice. Eromis lunged forward and pushed over half of his big cock up his mother's tight ass.

Keolas could feel his brother's dick through the membrane of his mother's orifice and it pressed down hard on his cock, squeezing it even tighter like a wet smooth vise. Sylvia sucked on Idriel's big smooth ballsac as she pumped his young cock in her fist. She spit out his nutsac, along with a big rope of saliva, in order to give a loud groan as Eromis pushed in further.

"UHHH...GHAAAUDS!!!" Sylvia grunted as Eromis relentlessly drove in harder.

"Uunngh! Mother, your ass is so tight! Don't want to stop until I'm all the way in!" Eromis gasped. He shoved forward again even harder and managed to get half of his cock into his mother's stretched rectum. The other half of his hard cock was bent at an angle as he tried to force the rigid shaft up his mother's butt.

"UUAAAWWHHH!" Sylvia loudly groaned. She felt like she was being truly split in two as her sons double penetrated her.

"Suck my dick you slut!" Idriel exclaimed to his mother, eliciting a great deal of laughter and mockery from the amazon crowds. Idriel grabbed Sylvia's head, tangling his fingers in her blonde hair, and lunging forward. The young elf shoved his entire cock down his mother's throat in one hard, brutal, thrust. Her nose pressed up against his belly as she gagged and choked, thick ropes of drool slowly dropping from the edges of her lips in gooey clumps.

"UUAAWWRRLLL!" Sylvia gagged as her eyes widened. Tears streamed from her eyes and she could barely breathe. Keolas reached up and grabbed her ample bosom, roughly squeezing and mauling her big breast orbs in both hands. Milk sprayed from Sylvia's lactating nipples as her son milked her massive mammaries. Eromis slapped his hand down hard against her meaty round ass globe, then did the same to the other. Sylvia's big sexy buttocks jiggled well as he spanked his mother.

Eromis tried inching the rest of his dick into his mother's ass steadily, but it wasn't working. She was just too tight. However, the young elf was not about to give up so he just hauled back and slammed forward with all his strength.

"MMHHHFFF!!!" Sylvia screamed, but her cry was muffled considerably by the big young cock down her throat. Eromis managed to shove his entire cock all the way into his mother's tight round butt and she was so tight that it hurt him nearly as much as it hurt her. Eromis grimaced and pulled back halfway and slammed in again. Sylvia grunted with every thrust and soon all three boys were humping her with deep lunging strokes. Keolas was pounding her pussy, Eromis was humping her ass, and Idriel was fucking her throat. They were all three pistoning into her like wild beasts.

Sylvia quickly climaxes and just kept on climaxing over and over as her three sons power-fucked her with all their might. She could barely believe she was being dicked by her own sons, they were fucking her so rough, so hard, so unmercifully. They really did treat her like their fuck-bitch and she felt great shame, not only at what she had been forced to do here, but that she was enjoying letting her three young sons dominate her and humiliate her like this in the middle of all these amazons. She was a grown mature elven woman and they were but 18-year-old boys...although they looked and acted like pre-teen human boys...yet still she thrilled to her incestuous lust and debasement. They were using her like she was a cheap whore and she loved it...loved it and wanted more! So Sylvia played her role well and became a wanton slut for her sons, reveling inwardly as she was savagely screwed. She had to have something to take her mind off of her sweet innocent little daughter's screams of pain and terror and the sight of her being brutally raped in every way possible.

Minutes or hours, Sylvia couldn't tell how long her sons fucked her. She lost all track of time, but the sun was still shining brightly overhead when they finally climaxed. She, however, had been climaxing continuously throughout the entire thing and was practically mindless with the intense combination of extreme pleasure and pain. All three boys grunted and groaned as they ejaculated vast amounts of sperm into their mother. Her throat, vagina, and rectum were overflowing with their seed in mere seconds and still the elven boys continued to fuck her hard. Eventually, the three elven lads pulled their pulsing cocks out of Sylvia and blasted her with their young spunk. Keolas, underneath her, could only rub his cock against her belly, which he did. He smeared her smooth flat belly with his gooey spunk until it was a total mess of slimy boy-cum. Idriel slapped his spurting cock all over Sylvia's face and rubbed the thick member roughly against her beautiful features, painting her with a thick layer of sticky slime. Sylvia winced when she took a big cum-blast right in the eye and the amazons all around the scene laughed and jeered. Eromis pulled out and spanked his mother's big round ass with his cum-squirting dick, making her buttocks jiggle enticingly. He rubbed his cum-spurting cock all over Sylvia's sexy ass globes until they were both covered in a layer of creamy cum. When the boys were finally spent, there was a river of cum oozing out of Sylvia's messy pussy and ass. Her belly was full of her son's cum and big ropy strands of spunk hung from her lips, chin, and face.

"Get the little princess over here to suck her slut-mother." Saedra bellowed.

In rapid response, Aethra and Syrilika, themselves, brought Loria to the scene and deposited her before her cum-covered mother.

"Suck me, baby." Sylvia said, her voice husky and breathless. She regarded the tyrant queen's threat and knew she had to do this or her daughter would suffer even worse. Sylvia felt disgust and revulsion...yet also sexual excitement and lust. An unspoken, incestuous lust for her own daughter. "Lick me...suck me...Mmmmmmmmhhh, I'm your whore, now, honey. Your mother's your whore. Lick your brothers' cum from my body. Suck their seed out of me." Sylvia hoped that the amazons would be satisfied enough with her performance that they would show mercy to Loria and her sons, but what she found difficult to accept was that all this was no act. She was genuinely aroused.

"M-Mother...I c-can't..." Loria stammered, looking at her mother, who was wantonly displaying herself. Sylvia was on her side, legs open, and spreading the fleshy lips of her cunt with two fingers while hefting one big breast with the other, all the while leering up at Loria. The elven woman stood up and embraced her little daughter, crushing her massive lactating boobs against her daughter's flat chest.

"Sure you can" Sylvia remarked sultrily and accentuated her reply with a slow lick across Loria's child-like face, dragging her tongue lazily along the girl's beautiful young contenenance. "Mmmhhhhh..." Sylvia moaned, tasting the cum and saliva on her daughter's face. Sylvia went further and passionately kissed Loria fiercely on the lips, forcing her tongue into her daughter's mouth and transferring a big glob of cum orally to the young elf princess.

"MMhhfff!" Loria protested, trying to fight her mother's probing tongue and spit the cum out but it was no use. Sylvia reached down between her daughter's thighs and gently squeezed the girl's pubic mound. She slid her middle finger into the cleft of Loria's puffy pussy lips and moved it back and forth. Sylvia reached her other hand down behind Loria and groped the girl's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft fleshy buttock.

Loria surrendered and did as her mother asked. She entwined her tongue along her mother's and probed the middle-aged elf woman's mouth. Sylvia took her daughter's hands and slid them over her queenly ass and then resumed groping her daughter. Loria groped and squeezed her mother's sexy butt, squirming in the incestuous embrace. Both mother and daughter breathed heavily as they continued their lesbian deep-kiss, groaning continuously and obscenely gyrating against each other. Loria tasted the cum in her mother's mouth and when they finally broke off their kiss, both elven females were panting heavily.

Loria tentatively licked the cum from her mother's sticky face, reluctantly at first and then with greater vigor. Sylvia occasionally stuck out her tongue and her daughter licked it as the child-like girl licked the thick layers of cum from her mother's face. Soon Sylvia's face was covered in the glistening saliva of her daughter instead of the messy spunk of her sons and the amazons.

"Suck mother's big titties, honey." Sylvia gasped, hefting her heavy round jugs. Nipple was still squirting from the nipples.

Loria did as told and Sylvia groaned deeply as her little daughter sucked on one tit then the other. Breast milk dribbled down Loria's chin as she suckled on her mother's ample tits. She squeezed the big melons as she sucked on them and brought her mother to a heavy climax.

"D-don't stop!" Sylvia panted. Suck my ass! Suck your brother's cum out of my ass. Get your tongue in deep!"

Loria complied, kneeling behind Sylvia and sliding her tongue all over both of her mother's cum-covered buttocks. When she had licked up all the cum, Loria slid her tongue deep between the middle-aged elf's ass globes and found Sylvia's anus. The young girl alternated between sucking the cum out and probing her tongue into the tight hole. She lugged out big globs of cum with her tongue and sucked out all the sperm she could.

"Mmmhhhh...that feels so good, honey! Get your tongue in deep! Suck your mommie's ass, sweetie! Ahhhhhh...yessss...that's it. Get your tongue up mommie's butt." Sylvia groaned.

Loria didn't stop until she had sucked out all of the cum in her mother's ass. The amazons all around the scene taunted Loria mercilessly.

"Look at that little butt-sucking whore!" One amazon roared, derisively.

"I can't believe all the sperm that little slut has swallowed!" Another amazon jeered.

Sylvia then turned so that her front was to her daughter. "Now lick and suck mommie's pussy, Loria. Lick all the cum. Suck it out of me. Lick mommie's sperm-covered pussy mound. Lick my slutty pussy, baby. "

The little elven princess did as her mother requested, dragging her tongue slowly over the hairless, sperm-splattered mound. Loria repeatedly licked her mother over and over. The layers of cum were so thick that it took Loria quite a while just to lick it all off. She slid her tongue often between her mother's pussy lips but never penetrated deeply between the cleft. When Sylvia's big puffy pussy was glistening with saliva, Loria pushed her tongue deep between Sylvia's puffy pussy lips. The crowd never stopped jeering, insulting, and taunting her and her mother. The steady barrage of humiliation and degradation never stopped, never slowed down...it was continuous and very loud.

"Uuhhhnnnn..." Sylvia moaned in response to Loria's tongue inside her. The little elf girl slid her tongue in deep and lugged out big gobs of cum and swallowed them before going back in for more, over and over. By the time most of the cum was gone Sylvia had already experienced multiple orgasms. Loria placed her lips firmly against her mother's pussy lips and began to suck hard on her pussy. Loria did all she could to suck the remainder of her brother's cum out of Sylvia's tight cunt. The wood elf queen pushed against Loria's mouth, grinding against her as the girl sucked deeply on her pussy. Loria alternated between licking and sucking and kept her mother climaxing for quite a long time and the amazons continued to masturbate as they watched.

Loria had long since sucked out all the cum from her mother's pussy but kept on orally servicing her anyway for a good while longer, sending Sylvia over the top.

"Uuuaaaahhhh! Sylvia groaned, letting go with a big stream of piss that shot straight into her daughter's mouth. Loria reacted by gagging on the bitter pee but still continued to suck on Sylvia's pussy.

Sylvia could not hold back and simply gave in to her lust. "Suck my piss, Loria. Uhhhhhh....yesss...aahhhhh. Drink mommie's piss my sweet little girl. I can't hold it in any longer. Swallow it all."

"G-glaaa-aahhg!" Loria choked as she struggled to drink down all her mother's piss. It was a steady and strong stream that was too much for her to keep up with. Golden piss ran from the corners of her mouth and chin. Rivulets of pee rushed down Loria's body and spattered onto the ground as the girl tried in vain to swallow all the acrid pee. Loria gulped loudly and her throat bobbed up and down rapidly as she choked down the warm piss but there was simply too much. She opened her mouth wide only inches from her mother's pussy and let Sylvia fill her mouth like a bowl with piss. Golden pee splattered all over Loria's face as Sylvia groaned from her tremendous orgasms.

Sylvia spread her thick pussy lips with two fingers and directed her stream into Loria's mouth, filling it quickly to the brim and then overflowing. Soon, Sylvia's bladder was empty and she leaned way over and dipped her tongue into Loria's wide-open piss-filled mouth. She pressed her mouth against Loria's and lustfully drank her own pee from her little child-like daughter's mouth. Piss dribbled down the chins of both mother and daughter as they embraced and passionately deep-kissed.

"You aren't finished yet, queenie!" Saedra exclaimed, standing next to Idriel, Keolas, and Eromis. All three boys were twisting and squirming. They looked most apprehensive and were virtually incapable of standing still. "Your three little fuck-boys are about ready to burst and I think you need to show them just how much of a slut you really are. Especially for your little girl's sake."

Saedra glared at the boys. "Piss on the bitch, you little brats. Show her what she's good for."

All three boys stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder, facing Sylvia and their semi-erect dicks were hanging prominently. Sylvia walked over to her sons, her big round tits wobbling, and got on her knees in front of them. "Soak me down, boys. I want you to piss in my mouth. Piss on my tits. Piss on my face. I'm your mother...your piss-drinking whore."

All three boys had little choice but to comply with their mother's obscene wishes. They couldn't hold it in a second longer, and let loose a triple torrent of piss straight into her open mouth and all over her face. They directed their streams all over her body, splattering their golden pee all over her big tits, soaking the large melons. Sylvia gagged often, but never stopped swallowing her sons' piss. She could never keep up with as much as they were pissing and their pee cascaded from her lips like a waterfall. All the while the crowd continued their unrelenting verbal abuse, taunting and jeering her and her sons.

Finally, when all three elven boys had at last finished, Saedra stepped in and licked Sylvia's piss-soaked face. "Mmhhhh...I love the taste of elf piss." The remarked.

Sylvia looked pleadingly at Saedra. "I h-have done as you w-wished," Sylvia stammered. "Now please let my children go." Sylvia felt a strong sense of shame and guilt. Not just for what she had done, but for the fact that she had actually enjoyed it.

"Very well!" The tryant queen retorted. "I shall indeed let them go...into the eager arms of all these amazons who have been eagerly awaiting the opportunity to gang-rape them all! And an even more brutal fate shall await your little princess should she survive being raped by every amazon in the arena!

"N-NOOO!" Sylvia cried out. She lunged forward but was grabbed and held firmly by two amazons who stepped protectively in front of Saedra.

"Oh don't worry, 'wood elf queen,' for you shall also share the same fate as your precious daughter and the other elven females.

"NO! NOOOO! Y-YOU CAN'T...!" Sylvia's loud protests were cut off as she was dragged down by the huge mob as they surged in once Saedra gave the signal. Sylvia lost site of her sons and daughter in the ensuing chaos, she was swept up in a sea of muscular amazons and the noise of the crowd was deafening. Sylvia gasped as she was jerked this way and that by the lust-crazed amazons and hauled off to wherever in the arena they planned to rape her.

Saedra strode over to her raised stone platform and watched the proceedings with satisfaction. All throughout the arena the elves were being raped mercilessly by the amazon army. She could see the elves screaming but could not hear them above the roar of the crowd. Truly nothing could survive such a brutal sexual onslaught as this...

END OF PART 2A. 2B (or not 2B, that is the question) WILL COME LATER. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archivist's note: This story was originally intended to have an additional part, as indicated by Superjizz's sign off that there might be more to come. For whatever reason, "Chapter 2B" never materialized.


End file.
